


PAPARAZZI

by diamondelf193



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-06 09:11:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14053674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamondelf193/pseuds/diamondelf193
Summary: Lee Soona and her fellow group of sasaengs reek havoc on the sensational EXO. Soona is determined to reveal all of their secrets even if it means betraying everyone she knows and getting close to the one she admires most; Kim Junmyeon himself. They cause havoc. They threaten. They scar. They ruin. They stalk. The worst of it is, is that they might never stop...





	1. Prologue

I just love you so much. You don't even understand. I can do things that make me better than any other fan. I get to be close to you. Watch you. Know you. I get to know you better than anyone else. What belongs to you, belongs to me. It's because I'm crazy. It's because I love you. Even if I must hunt you down to the ends of the earth just to follow you. Even if I must be the only one who knows exactly where you are and what you're doing, I will do it.   
I know your secrets, and it's up to me when I reveal you. Wherever you go, I follow. We fly the same plane. We stay in the same hotel. I am in the car that chases yours just to see where you're going. Let me see you. I'm not dangerous. I promise.  
It's impossible for you to see anyone else, because you're with me. You may not know it yet, but you will once we meet. You love me, you will want me. You will once we meet. I'll find a way in and steal what belongs to you and sell it for my own gain. I don't care what it is. Your clothes, your sheets, your watch, or perhaps your hair. I follow you because it's exciting. I get the chance no one else gets. It makes me better. Please, my love. Teach me to respect you. Wait for me to grow. Do it before I do something I regret.  
I am your fan.  
I am yours.  
I am untouchable.  
I am your sasaeng.


	2. Crazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sasaeng group stalk EXO in China. Soona's actions quickly endanger her and her friends' lives.

Greetings. I am Lee Soona and my mother got me this journal for my birthday. It's currently 12am, so I'll try to keep this entry short. I wanted to get some feelings out about what has happened these passed two days. I'm currently in Beijing at a hotel with a few of my other friends. I couldn't believe we actually spent the money and flew over here. I still can't believe it. And it was worth it, because we came because we have been following EXO around.  
I'll try to describe everything as best I can. Just don't perceive us as crazy. It's not our fault we're better.  
__  
"Amazing. They try to throw us off track but we see right past it." Eunjoo, the oldest member, laughed into her cellphone while looking at her laptop.   
"I know." HyeJin laughed as well. "They made four different reservations for hotels. The real one is so obvious."  
"So we're at the right one?" Soona sat with Jaeun on the fire escape of the hotel. They looked down and saw the other girls down below casually sitting by a fountain that wasn't in use at the moment.  
"Yeah. They're all on the fourth floor. Tao and D.O are closest to you. They're room 455." HyeJin took Eunjoo's phone to talk to them since they couldn't go on speaker in public like this.  
"Great. We'll head up now." Soona looked up to the window they'll be entering, "Remember to look after Soojung, you guys."  
Soojung was Soona's younger sister who was sitting at the fountain with the others. She was a first year high school student while Soona was a third year, along with HyeJin. Eunjoo was the oldest, being a first year university student, while Jaeun was in her final year of middle school.   
"Do you think they'll get in trouble?" Eunjoo looked at Soojung who shook her head no. Soojung never said anything, so Eunjoo expected not to get a vocal answer.  
Soona and Jaeun climbed up the fire escape up to the fourth floor. Jaeun almost slipped, luckily caught herself and Soona helped pull her up onto the balcony of the room.  
"You have to at least try being careful." Soona reminded her and Jaeun nodded apologetically. "Get the window open."  
Jaeun couldn't get the balcony door open since the lock and handle was different and windows were her specialty. There was a window right next to the balcony so Jaeun leaned over and picked the lock with a hanger then slowly lifted the window open. She poked her head in and saw no one in sight.  
"The coast is clear." Jaeun grinned in excitement as did Soona.  
"Great!" Soona climbed in first then Jaeun. It was a nice room. Their hearts fluttered at the fact that this was where Tao and Kyungsoo were staying right now.   
Their stuff was everywhere. Clothes were in the drawers under the television and on the two full size beds. These were Tao's and Kyungsoo's clothes! These were things they touched and wore. These were things that held their scent.   
"Oh my god, Tao's watch!" Soona ran over to the end table by one of the beds and picked up Tao's fashionable gold watch. "He really does have good taste in fashion!"  
Soona didn't hesitate to drop the watch into her bag that slung over her shoulder. Jaeun looked around and devoured Kyungsoo's clothes. He was her ultimate bias after all, so this was a great moment for her.  
"He smells so good!" Jaeun giggled in admiration, "Better than I ever imagined."  
"Find anything that's useful?" Soona turned and looked at the youngest member of her group.  
"Yeah. How much do you think D.O's underwear will sell?" Jaeun lifted a pair of Kyungsoo's boxers out of the draw.  
"I think they'll sell just as well as his hair." Soona went over to the other bed and saw some strands of dark brown hair on the pillow. "You have the plastic bag to put this in?"  
Jaeun reached in her pocket and pulled out a small plastic baggy to give to Soona. Soona carefully lifted the strands of hair and put it into the baggy then placed it in her bag.   
"I'll go after Sehun's next." Jaeun clutched Kyungsoo's underwear and put it in Soona's bag. "I wonder what kind he wears."  
"I don't know. I'm mostly curious about Suho. We need to find a way to get my hands on some of his stuff." Soona biased Suho so much more than any other member. His motherly and sweet personality, his good looks, his money, he was beyond perfect. He was the best leader of any other group. He was everything.  
When Soona and Jaeun turned to head out before they could be caught, their ears caught a faint sound. It was coming from the bathroom.   
"Do you hear...Singing?" Soona lowered her voice to a whisper. She put her ear to the bathroom door and heard the shower water running and, "Tao?"  
"Oh my god!" Jaeun freaked out quietly. "Our Tao panda sings in the shower!"  
They both squealed as discreetly as they could before Soona quickly reached into her bag to pull out a voice recorder.  
"This should get plenty of attention online." Soona snickered to herself, placing the recorder on the end table to record Tao in the bathroom. She gestured for Jaeun to be silent so their own voices wouldn't disrupt the recording.  
She didn't think about the wrongfulness of going through their things and stealing their stuff to sell to other obsessed fans. She didn't think about how much of a violation of privacy it was to record someone singing in the shower without their knowing. She knew nothing of respect for them, because it wasn't important. She and the others loved them to a degree where they did things like this.   
How many fans could say they were in EXO members hotel room? How many fans could say they touched their personal things like their clothes, underwear, and jewelry? How many fans could say they heard Tao singing in the shower being just a door opening away? How many fans could say they got close enough to have strands of their hair? Not many, but they could and they did. That's why they were more special than other fans. They could do things that only mediocre fans could fantasize about doing. They were better because they were willing to do anything to receive such satisfaction.  
The sound of footsteps coming to the hotel room door caught the girls's ears. In a panic, Soona stopped the recording and put it back into her bag.  
"Masks on, just in case." Soona whispered to Jaeun. Jaeun nodded and they put their black surgical sick masks over their faces and pulled the hood of their black hoodies over their heads.  
In a quick moment, the card to the door was slid through and the door opened to reveal Kyungsoo entering the room. The two girls were already jumping out the window and gone before he could spot them.   
Soona and Jaeun climbed back down the fire escape to get to the first floor. They jumped down and ran up to the fountain where the other three girls were waiting for them.  
"What did you get?" Eunjoo looked up at them, seeing them out of breath from running. "You guys rushed out. Were you caught?"  
"Almost. If we were any slower, we would've been." Soona pulled her hood down and her mask. "Kyungsoo came in and almost saw us."  
"Did you see Tao?" HyeJin asked.  
"No, but we got something just as good." Soona smirked, pulling out the voice recorder and playing it. The sound of shower water and Tao singing filled their ears.  
"No way!" HyeJin laughed hysterically. "This is the best thing ever!"  
"I know! How many fans could say they heard their idol singing in the shower just a foot away from them? Only us that's who!" Jaeun clapped her hands in pure joy. They were so lucky, more lucky than anyone else.  
"I also got Tao's watch!" Soona pulled out the gold watch. "I'm not sure if I want to go pawn this or not."  
Soojung waved her hand to get her sister's attention. She signed with her hands, "Why don't you give it back to him?"  
"I can't do that Soojung. If I give it back, he'll know I sneaked in and stole it." Soona put the watch back into her pocket. "I'll just keep it for now."  
"Guys! Look over there!" HyeJin pointed across the street at the hotel. There was a van that the EXO-M members were getting into. "Where are they going?"  
"Let's find out." Soona gestured for them to stand. "I'll take two of you and we'll get a taxi to follow them."  
"Can I come?" Eunjoo put her laptop away, wanting to go with Soona.  
"No, you stay here and watch the hotel. Not all of the members went, so you stay and see where the other rooms are that they're staying in." Soona commanded, which made Eunjoo sit back down in disappointment. "Soojung and HyeJin will come with me."  
Eunjoo didn't understand why Soona was picking her mute sister over her. She never seemed interested in what they did so what was the point? Soona, Soojung, and HyeJin quickly got a taxi, commanding the driver to follow the black van in front of them.  
"I don't think this is legal, girls. Get out and stop stalking these stars you're obsessed with." The driver said. Soona answered him by handing him a bunch of money.  
"Follow them." Soona told him and he obliged, putting the money into his pocket.  
The van drove off with Yixing, Tao, Chen, Minseok, and Luhan. The taxi sped off after them, dodging whatever traffic that tried getting in their way. HyeJin's phone began ringing and she answered, seeing that it was Eunjoo.  
"I found out where EXO-M is going." Eunjoo told her. "They're going to a scheduled photo shoot that is set to start at six o'clock."  
"Perfect. Thanks for telling us." HyeJin hung up the phone and put it back in her pocket. She turned to Soona who was sitting in the middle. "They're going to a photo shoot."  
"That's great. Maybe we'll get some pictures of our own." Soona grinned.   
Soojung tapped her shoulder and signed, "Now that we know where they're going, can we stop following them?"  
"Are you crazy? We're not stopping. Don't be ridiculous." Soona blew her sister off. She saw the van make a sudden left turn and speed up. They caught on that they were being followed. "They're turning right here! Turn!"  
"I don't have enough time to turn, we're passing it." The driver didn't attempt to make the turn.  
"You need to turn now!" Soona pushed herself to the front and grabbed the wheel tightly, sharply turning it at the last second, making the tires screech against the road.  
The driver pushed her off, making her sit back in her seat. "Are you crazy?! You could've killed us!"  
"Just drive faster!"  
HyeJin held onto a handle that was on the car door as tight as she could. Soojung was beyond scared as she breathed heavily and bit at her finger nails. Soona was the only one who wasn't scared at all.  
"We're catching up to them!" HyeJin relaxed, her anxiety being replaced with excitement. "I can't believe we're this close to Minseok! Their van is literally right in front of us!"  
"I know!" Soona squealed with HyeJin in absolute joy and eagerness. Soona looked at Soojung who was still nervous because they were driving like maniacs. Soona casually hit her shoulder. "Calm down. We're not going to crash if that's what you're worried about. Hey, maybe tomorrow we'll get to see Sehun."  
That seemed to brighten Soojung's mood and relax her a little. She knew how much Soojung loved Sehun; just as much as HyeJin loved Minseok. Just as much as Eunjoo loved Baekhyun. Just as much as Jaeun loved Kyungsoo. Just as much as Soona loved Suho...  
The taxi suddenly stopped, alarming them. There was heavy traffic that crowded the streets. The fronts and backs of the cars were all touching because it was just that crowded. The van was right in front of them. It was so close that the front of their taxi was touching the rear. They were so close, and it was an amazing feeling, making their hearts pound with excitement.   
"What should we do now?" HyeJin asked Soona.  
"I'll tell you what you can do." The driver turned and looked at them, "You girls can get out and stop acting like a bunch of obsessed nutcases."  
"You can't tell us what to do!" Soona snapped at him, "You're not our father."  
"You're right I'm not. I know your real father must be pretty ashamed of you and would tell you the exact same thing." The driver snapped back.   
Soona felt Soojung grab her jacket, letting her know that she didn't like the comments that were being said to them. Her eyes were tearing up a little even though she was fighting hard to keep it in.  
"Oh, now this one is going to cry like you guys are all innocent?" The driver spat at Soojung, making her cry for real. "Your precious idol is never going to love you. So get over it and quit stalking them."  
"Hey, you leave her alone." Soona put her arm across Soojung as if blocking her off from him.  
"You can't have your money back and I'm not doing this anymore. Get out."  
"If you're not going to then give me my money back!" Soona became enraged. He was basically stealing from her!  
"Forget it. You three don't deserve money or your idol's attention."  
"Give it back to me!" Soona had enough and lunged for his pocket to take her money back. He easily pushed her off. HyeJin put an arm around her, asking if she was okay. She answered, "I'm fine."  
In the van, the boys sat in their seats, anxious to get out of there. Their driver informed them that there was a taxi following them in which they immediately knew it was sasaengs. Why were they everywhere? Why couldn't they leave them alone?   
Tao and Yixing looked behind them in the back window and saw the taxi right behind them. There were three girls. They seemed to be struggling with the driver.   
"Should we do something?" Tao thought out loud to Yixing.  
"I don't know. Aren't they the one's following us?" Yixing replied, making the others anxious.  
But as soon as they saw it getting physical with one of the girls and seeing another in tears, they decided they had enough. Tao and Yixing got out of the van despite the protests of everyone else inside, and headed towards the taxi.   
"Oh my god, Soona. Look." HyeJin pointed her shaking hand to the two guys walking over. "It's, it's Tao. And Lay!"  
"Just stay calm." Soona felt her insides flipping. "Stay calm."  
"Is everything okay?" Yixing asked once the driver let one of the windows down.   
"Yes, everything's fine." The driver answered him. "These girls are just being a handful is all."  
"What seems to be the problem?" Tao asked, occasionally glancing at Soona and the others.  
"This girl wants her money back because I'm refusing to help them follow you. It's not a big deal."  
"We can fix that." Yixing smiled a little, taking out his wallet. "I'll give you enough for your troubles, and you can give her her own money back."  
Soona wanted to say that he didn't have to do that, but she felt herself turning into Soojung for a moment and was unable to say anything. The driver agreed and took the money from Yixing, which was more than what she gave to him, and gave her back the money from his pocket.  
"Drive safely." Yixing bowed his head to the driver and smiled at the girls. "And one more thing. Please don't follow us anymore."  
__  
I'm still trying to wrap my head around it. Lay had helped me from that jerk of a driver. How many fans can say that? Because of this, me and Soojung, and HyeJin, we became so unique in so many ways. We were special. He was always so nice. I still can't shake off the glances that Tao gave us though. It was like he was implanting our faces into his head, so that if he ever saw us again, he would know to do something about it.  
To see them so close was a dream come true. I could only imagine what it would've been like if it were Suho. Suho...Kim Junmyeon... How would I have been if I had seen Suho instead? I guess I'll just have to wait and find out...


	3. Following

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group sets out to follow EXO back to Korea. Soona receives an interesting offer.

It is now the middle of the night and I still can't stop thinking about what just happened a few hours ago. Tao and Lay had helped us even though we were following them without their permission. That only told us that what we were doing wasn't wrong. Afterwards, the three of us met back up with Eunjoo and Jaeun and we went to our hotel room to go online and sell the things we stole from them. What we we're doing is okay. Isn't it?  
__

"Yes!" Jaeun cheered, smiling at her laptop screen, "D.O's underwear just sold for over a thousand dollars!"  
"What about his hair?" Soona looked away from what she was doing on her laptop, all of them in a laptop circle on the floor.  
"Some people are still bidding." Jaeun replied.  
Soona nodded and glanced at her sister Soojung. She had stopped crying when Yixing and Tao showed up. The taxi situation didn't seem to be bothering her now since she was now acting like her usual self. She was on one of the beds, scrolling through her phone which Soona knew must be pictures of Sehun.   
"Okay. It's official. Our plane back to Korea is the same plane that EXO will be taking. Hold your applause." Eunjoo clapped her hands together, grinning at her laptop as well.   
"Perfect!" Soona smiled then looked at Soojung again. "Soojung, aren't you happy? You'll be on the same plane as Sehun!"  
Soojung looked up from her phone at Soona's words and took a hand away from her phone so she could sign, "I am happy."  
"Well then act like it. Getting this plane wasn't easy." Eunjoo told her.  
"Go easy on her. You know she's sensitive." HyeJin spoke up.   
"I know. That became clear when she stopped talking." Eunjoo replied, eyes focused back on the laptop.  
"This should add to our happy moods." Soona clicked a button, completing the upload. An audio clip of Tao's shower singing played on the speakers. "It's up on the internet now."  
"Everyone is going to go crazy over this!" HyeJin laughed hysterically, "It's never not funny."  
Soojung wanted to say that they should think about Tao and how he would feel to have such privacy disrespected and taken away, but she knew that no one cared about what she thought. She sighed and kept her mouth shut about it. She kept her mouth shut on everything to be perfectly honest.  
She looked back to her phone and continued looking at pictures and videos of Sehun. She admired him so much and actually thought of him as a person. She saw him as a handsome man with feelings. He was nice, talented, and was someone she respected. She didn't think about wanting to follow him around everywhere or stealing his belongings. What was so bad about just admiring your idol from afar? Why would she want to hurt him or frighten him, or humiliate him? How was that love?  
"D.O's hair just sold for eight hundred dollars." Jaeun gasped. "Thank you Kyungsoo for giving me all this money!"  
"Hey, what time is it?" HyeJin looked around the room, asking anyone who would answer.  
"It's midnight." Eunjoo took the liberty of answering. "We should get some sleep, we have to get up early for the flight tomorrow."  
"You're right." Soona added, closing her laptop shut. "Alright guys, time for bed!"   
Soojung wasted no more time and changed position so her head was on the pillow and not at the other end of the bed. Soona got on the other side soon after, and Jaeun and HyeJin took the other bed, giving Eunjoo the floor.   
"It will be a good day tomorrow, Soojung." Soona whispered once the lights were shut off. "I know it will."  
____  
Tao looked on the internet and saw it the next morning. It was an immediate scandal with the netizens. It was sasaengs who did this. He thought he was alone when he was showering. They stole his gold watch and had the audacity to record him in the shower. He was thankful it was just audio though and nothing more than that.  
"I'm sorry, Tao." Yixing patted Tao's shoulder, "Come on. We have a flight to catch. Let's just try to forget about it."  
"I should've known someone was in here. Kyungsoo said he thought he saw someone climb out the window." Tao frowned, feeling nothing but embarrassed. "It's like we can never be alone."  
"I guess that's a price we all have to pay." Yixing frowned as well, leaving the hotel. "Looks like there's no taxi following us today."  
"As far as we know." Luhan commented, climbing into the van, Tao and Yixing following. "Wow, it's like a clown car with all of us in here."  
"Thank you for that, Luhan." Sehun couldn't help but laugh.   
They didn't want to think about what the sasaengs did the night before. They just wanted to fly back home and forget it happened. Unfortunately, the audio clip of Tao singing was viral and was being worked on to be taken down.   
"Weird." Kyungsoo thought out loud, checking his bag again before putting it in the trunk. "I could've sworn I packed five pairs of underwear, not four... Oh well."  
The airport was packed with people. Fans were everywhere. Their manager and guards did their best with keeping everyone in surrounding them at bay and make a clean path. That didn't stop the others from continuing to come in all directions. Soona and her group were practically right there next to them, completely invading the boy's personal space. They each had their cellphones and got as close as they could, practically having their phones an inch or two from touching the boy's faces.   
Soona pulled her phone away to message the others to put their hoods and masks on just in case. They received her message and obeyed the order. The five of them stuck together as best they could so the crowd wouldn't separate them. They had gotten to the gate where they would be boarding. They each snapped pictures and took videos of their boys that were standing right there in front of them.   
"Please don't get so close while taking pictures. We're tired this morning and the flashes hurt our eyes." Suho told the crowd kindly. Soona was mesmerized in that moment. That was her Suho speaking. "Or try to not take pictures at all, please."  
Soojung immediately put her phone away. She frowned behind her sick mask, hating that she was trying to take pictures like the others were. Where was the respect? As for Soona, she smiled behind her own sick mask. She didn't listen to Suho's words. Instead, she forced herself through the crowd to get closer and continued taking pictures. This inspired Jaeun, Eunjoo, and HyeJin to do the same. Just as she got her phone in Suho's face, EXO's manager intervened and lightly pushed her back so she wasn't as close. All of EXO boarded the plane first.  
"Okay. Let's go." Soona stood in front of the others and they formed a straight line, all of them looking identical with their black hoodies and black sick masks. They boarded the plane next. "We're going home."  
"You know," Jaeun said once they took their seats on the plane, "Our parents are going to be really angry that we missed school because of this."  
"I'm living on my school campus, so I'm good." Eunjoo said, sitting behind her with HyeJin.   
Soojung sat at the window seat, Soona sitting in between her and Jaeun. She stared out the window, wanting the plane to take off as fast as possible so they could get home. She still felt guilty for disrespecting Sehun and the rest of them for taking flashing pictures even though the boys didn't want them. It was early and the boys were tired. She was tired too, so she could understand. As soon as Suho said to stop, she did. Why couldn't her sister or the others do the same? Was she the only one who truly respected them, or was she just stupid? Was she in the right, or was her sister?  
"Hey," Soona nudged Soojung's side, "Are you okay?"  
Soojung thought about it and decided to risk asking. She signed, "I feel bad for taking pictures of them. They weren't in the mood. Was I wrong to stop? Or were you wrong to keep going?"  
"Don't feel bad for them. They're used to it. If they didn't want pictures taken of them or being followed around, then they wouldn't have wanted to be idols. They know what they got themselves into." Soona brushed off her concern. "We were just taking pictures. It's not a big deal. I did nothing wrong and you didn't do anything wrong either."  
"What's she complaining about now?" Eunjoo rolled her eyes. She was sitting behind Soojung so she couldn't see what she was signing.  
"She feels guilty for taking pictures of Sehun." Soona practically laughed.  
"Why?" HyeJin laughed. "It's not like it was wrong. We're fans who wanted pictures of our idols."  
"I know right?" Soona laughed with her.  
"If you want to miss out then feel free to do so, Soojung." Jaeun added.  
And they all wondered why she didn't speak? Well this was a good reason as to why she didn't. No one ever listened.  
"Hey guys." Eunjoo played around with some stuff on her laptop. "Guess where we're going when we get back?"  
"Where?" Jaeun asked.  
"The SM building." Eunjoo smirked.  
"No way." Soona turned around in her seat. "How?"  
"Fake trainee passes. I got one for each of us." Eunjoo answered. "Tomorrow, we'll be in the core of EXO and what they do."  
"You're the best, Eunjoo!" Soona leaned over to pat her head then turned to sit properly in her seat.   
"Thank you, Soona." Eunjoo savored the compliment. Soona never thanked her or complimented anything she did.  
Just as Soona was taking out her phone to shut it off for the flight, she saw an email appear in her inbox. She hoped it was for what she hoped it was for. She opened and read it.  
"Lee Soona, we appreciate receiving your email. You seem to be very skilled in getting the inside news on celebrities. We have a job opening for you if you're interested. Please reply to this email for more information."  
The flight attendant's voice filled her ears in that moment. "Everyone please take your seats and turn off all cellphones and laptops for take off. This is one way nonstop from Beijing to Seoul."  
She couldn't reply to the email just yet. Turning off her phone, she forced herself to wait until she got home to decide what to do.  
__  
That was when I was really excited. I had been waiting to hear back from them for an entire month. I had emailed them back a little while ago and the job is something along the lines of an inside reporter. If I get something interesting or embarrassing of any idol, they will pay me tons for releasing it. Tao's audio clip was what really managed to convince them that I was afraid of nothing.   
What would happen if I were to get close to an idol somehow? If that were to happen, I could learn all of their personal secrets and have them at such a vulnerable point where they trust me with anything and everything. The perfect scandal is forming in my mind now. I know what I have to do. I know who the perfect one is to achieve it with.   
It's obvious, at least it should be. Because who else could possibly be better than my very own ultimate bias?


	4. Face to Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group plot a break in to the SM building. Soona and Soojung finally come face to face with a special idol.

Today was a special day. All five of us got into the SM building for the first time, and it was honestly the best experience any fan could have. It's like traveling the Earth and reaching the impossible core. At school, we will be able to brag to everyone of how close we can get to their idols and they will flush with envy. This makes us better. It's extremes like this that makes us better.  
Let me explain more specifically on how we are better fans. A regular fan is nothing but talk. They joke and fantasize about their idols or what they're willing to do to experience anything with them. Their idol could be in New York and they'll say something like, "I wish I was in New York", or, "I need to be in New York right now, oh my goodness!". They fantasize. They are nothing but talk.  
We, on the other hand, we are the doers. We actually have the guts to put our words into actions. If our idols are in New York, or even Thailand, we don't just say that we wish we were there. We go out, go to New York, we go to Thailand, and we stay in the same hotel. We think nothing of respect because having that gets you no where when it comes to getting close to who you love.  
I am a doer. I will get close. And just today, I was finally able to come face to face with the man of my dreams. Kim Junmyeon.  
__  
"Remember, just be casual. Act natural." Soona told the four of them. "We can't look suspicious or else they'll kick us out."  
"Shouldn't be a problem." HyeJin took a deep breath, looking up at the beautiful building in front of them. "I'm so happy that this place is easy to find."  
"Okay. Let's go in. Have your fake passes ready, and don't speak to anyone unless they speak to you."  
"That might be a problem for Soojung I think." Eunjoo laughed, making Soojung sign swear words at her.  
"Let's just go in." Soona gestured impatiently. As they walked inside, she remembered something else that was important to tell them. She quickly whispered to them, "If all else fails, pretend we're Shinee fans."  
They entered one by one. It was big and beautiful inside. It was so clean that everything shined. CEO's and security guards roamed the halls. There were signs on the side that listed what was on each floor like practice rooms, recording studios, meeting rooms, CEO offices, etc.  
"Can I help you?" They heard the secretary from across the room call out to them. Soona showed her fake trainee pass and was thankful that the secretary only glanced at it then went back to her phone call.  
"Where would EXO be?" Jaeun whispered as quietly as she could while looking at the signs.  
"Let's try recording studio." Eunjoo offered.  
"Good idea." Soona agreed. "It's upstairs."  
The five of them made their way upstairs to the third floor. There were so many rooms that they didn't know where to start. While walking down the hall, some people passed giving them odd looks since they were never seen before. And since they were together in a tight group, that made it even more concerning.  
"If a recording room is occupied, how will we know they're inside? There aren't any windows to see." HyeJin commented, looking around.  
"We'll just wait and see who comes out." Soona replied. As she looked around, she suddenly noticed that they were one person short. "Where's Soojung?"  
Eunjoo, HyeJin, and Jaeun just shrugged. She was just with them a second ago. Where could she have wandered off to so fast?  
"Keep looking." Soona told them, continuing to make their way down the first hallway.  
Soojung couldn't bring herself to continue any further. She wasn't like them, yet she kept going along with whatever they did. If she was going to meet Sehun or any other member, she didn't want it to be this way. Stalking them was not something she enjoyed, and they most very likely didn't enjoy it happening to them either.  
She turned around and went down the stairs. She had forgotten which floor they were on. She looked around and saw nothing that was familiar. Where was she? The last thing she wanted to happen was to be caught alone. She didn't speak, so she wouldn't be able to explain herself. No one would believe she's a trainee for the same reason; she didn't speak. She wanted to get out before her sister and the others made trouble. She wanted no part of it, and she really didn't want to get in trouble for something she wasn't a part of.  
By the looks of it, she was on a floor where a lot of the practice rooms were. Each one had a specific name. "f(x)", "TVXQ", "Girls' Generation", "Super Junior", "Shinee"... "EXO".  
She wanted to just walk past them all and get out of the building that she didn't belong in. As she passed EXO's practice room, she heard voices coming from the other side of the closed doors.  
"You almost got it, Sehun."  
"I know Jongin, just let me try it again." Soojung heard Sehun's beautiful voice speaking to Jongin. She guessed that Jongin and Sehun were working on a dance.  
She hesitated but carefully rested her head onto the door, letting her ears take in their conversation. A small smile curved on her lips from Sehun's sweet-sounding voice. This was the first time she heard it so up-close and he sounded so natural. No one was speaking for him. He wasn't being someone he wasn't. He wasn't following a script. He was himself. He was human, and she understood that greatly.  
She heard Sehun mumble his small rap verse that came after Chanyeol's along with the song that was playing on the speakers. She supposed they were working on their continuing tour. He was amazing. Hearing his voice was amazing. It sounded like Jongin and Sehun were the only ones in the room.  
"I think we're out of water." She heard Jongin say.  
"Okay, I'll just go get some more from the brake room." Sehun replied, his voice sounding like it was getting closer to the door.  
Soojung didn't know what to do. Sehun was super close and getting closer, how could she get away without being seen by him? She pulled herself away from the door to run, but as soon as she took a single step, the door opened behind her. She froze and turned around. Her heart stopped at the sight of his surprised and slightly confused expression.  
"Oh, hello." Sehun said as the door shut right behind him. He had never seen her before. "Who are you?"  
She couldn't reply. She had no idea what to do. She couldn't explain or excuse herself from this situation. She couldn't apologize or say any other form of words. She had no idea what to do. All she could think to do was look up shyly at him then back at her feet.  
"Are you okay?" Sehun took a step closer, "What's your name?"  
Soojung's eyes darted around the hall, looking everywhere but at him. He was asking anything but yes or no questions, which wasn't helping her at all.  
"Is there something wrong? Are you lost?"  
Soojung finally looked at him and shook her head no. It was moments like this where she wished she spoke.  
He asked again. "What's your name?"  
She did the only thing she knew how to do when it came to communicating. She signed slowly, "S-o-o-j-u-n-g".  
Sehun grew even more surprised, but understood a lot more on why she, a stranger, was being so silent. He didn't understand what she said with her hand, but knew the reason she did it.  
"Oh, you're not much of a talker." Sehun nodded in understanding. He took out his cellphone and opened up the Notes app then handed it to her. "Here, you can spell it this way."  
Soojung swallowed a lump in her throat as she carefully took his phone from him. Her hands were shaking so it was difficult at first to type. Once she typed her name, she showed it to him.  
"Lee Soojung." Sehun read it out loud. He said her name, and it made her heart sing like it was a choir of angels. "You seem really nice, Soojung."  
Soojung just bowed a little to express her thank you to him. Thinking she was in the clear now, and not wanting to waste anymore of his time, she handed his phone back to him and turned to leave.  
"Wait." She heard him call out, which made her stop and turn around. "Are you sure you're not lost?"  
Soojung just slowly nodded her head yes, hoping that would be good enough for him. It obviously wasn't since he stepped closer to her.  
"I just have one little question to ask you." Sehun told her, smiling awkwardly. "You're not a, uh...Crazy stalker fan or something, are you?"  
She shook her head a little more energetically that time. It was the truth in her eyes. She wasn't crazy, nor a stalker. That was what her sister was, and her sister along with her friends were the ones who forced her to come along. She wasn't a sasaeng. She just hoped that he would believe that.  
"Sorry. I only wanted to make sure, you know?" Sehun kept awkwardly smiling as if he were getting shy for whatever reason. "We want to be careful is all. I hope I didn't offend you or anything."  
Soojung shook her head again to assure him that she wasn't offended. He was being so nice, nicer than she had ever expected.  
"I was just on my way to the break room to get some water," Sehun continued, sounding suddenly nervous, "I could show you where it is if you want."  
Was this seriously happening right now? Was Oh Sehun really doing this? Why? To be truthful, he was intrigued by her. He had never seen or met someone who was mute before. She was pretty and seemed friendly, yet shy and awkward just like he was. She was very different, and that's what made him interested. Even though she didn't speak, he wanted to learn more about her a little. Her nodding her head and following him to the break room made him smile to himself, happy that she accepted to go with him.  
Once they were in the break room, Sehun got some bottles of water and handed his phone to her again.  
"So what brings you in here anyway?" Sehun asked, making her mind scrambled. She didn't know how to answer without making either her sister or herself look crazy.  
She typed on his phone, "My sister and her friends made me come."  
"Oh, so that's why you were alone?" Sehun chuckled slightly. "You snuck off?"  
Soojung nodded her head, happy he wasn't mad at her.  
"It's okay. That happens a lot." Sehun told her. He seemed to grow shy again. "I'm happy that you, you know, didn't go along with it."  
She wanted to ask him why he just said that. Why did he?  
"I should probably get some of these to Jongin." Sehun clutched the water bottles in his hand. He cleared his throat nervously. "He'll start wondering why I'm taking so long."  
She nodded her head, understanding that he had to leave.  
"You never know, we could meet again somewhere around here." Why did he seem so nervous saying that? "So I guess I can say, I'll see you soon, Lee Soojung."  
Soojung smiled a little which made him smile back. He started walking back down the hall to go back to the practice room, then suddenly stopped and turned around.  
"Oh, the way out is down one more floor." He told her. "Just go downstairs and make a left. You're welcome."  
Soojung bowed to him for thanks and watched him turn back around and walk away. She did as he said and found the stairs and went down. Turning left and walking down the hall, she found the doors she had entered from. The others weren't there yet, meaning they were still upstairs somewhere looking for EXO.  
She couldn't lie to herself, she really was lucky that time. Because of her decision to leave, she managed to accidentally meet her one and only, Oh Sehun. That was all she really needed.  
Soona and the others circled the third floor. A security guard walked past them and the girls kept their cool. They made themselves look a little more casual as they looked around. Soona felt the danger though. They were about to be caught. She couldn't be caught. The girls went to turn right, and that was when the security guard turned around and walked back towards them. Luckily for Soona, she quickly managed to sneak off in the opposite direction and went down the left. It was every man for himself, or every girl.  
She had her camera in her pocket, ready to take pictures of anything she needed to. If there were any relationships going on, she'll see it. If anything embarrassing was going on, she'll see it. If any feuds were going on, she'll see it. Everyone will see it..  
"Excuse me, are you girls supposed to be in here?" The security guard approached Eunjoo, HyeJin, and Jaeun. They froze in panic, not knowing what to do. They looked around and saw that Soona was now gone. She left them to fend for themselves! Why would she do that? "Do any of you have identification?"  
All three nervously lifted their fake trainee passes, but he wasn't buying it. He had seen them wandering around the building for a while, and unless they were very new and extremely lost trainees, they were obviously not really trainees.  
"Okay, come on girls." The security guard gestured to take them downstairs and out of the building.  
"We're really sorry." HyeJin started blurting out things, hoping it would save them. "We're just Shinee fans and we have a friend who's a real trainee, and she promised a meeting with them! We just got lost-"  
"Nice try." The guard didn't believe her lie for a second and brought them downstairs. "Each of your pictures will be taken from your fake passes and everyone in the building will know you're not allowed to enter from now on."  
"That's not fair." Eunjoo whined, but their passes were taken from them anyway.  
"Where is Soona?" Jaeun whispered to Eunjoo and HyeJin as they were taken downstairs.  
"I don't know." HyeJin whispered back. Once they got downstairs and back to the doors they entered from, they each spotted Soojung standing outside. The three of them rushed outside to ask where she had been.  
"Soojung! Where were you? You just wandered off!" Eunjoo said once the doors shut behind them and they were outside with her. "Were you caught and thrown out like we were just now?"  
Soojung shook her head and debated whether or not she should tell them about her meeting Sehun. Considering how they were, she decided it would be best not to tell. Instead, she signed, "I had to go to the bathroom and I got lost. I couldn't find you so I thought I could wait out here."  
"Well we all have to wait out here together because Soona wandered off, leaving us in the dirt." HyeJin crossed her arms over her chest. "When she gets out here, I'm giving her a piece of my mind."  
"What happened? Where is she?" Soojung grew slightly worried. She wasn't worried about Soona. She was worried about everyone else inside. Soona was in there by herself with no one to stop her from doing anything she wanted.  
"We don't know." Jaeun replied as she pouted. "But I hope she's caught and kicked out too."  
Soojung frowned and put her hands in her pockets. She noticed she felt something odd. Her eyes grew in shock as she gripped the object in her hand. Sehun's phone...She still had it! He had forgotten to take it back, and she had forgotten to give it back to him. She couldn't tell the others that she had to go back in to give Sehun his phone back. They couldn't know she met him or that she had his phone. If any of them knew she had his phone, they would take it and go nuts, doing whatever they wanted with it. She couldn't do that to him.  
Soojung clutched the phone in her pocket and went to go back inside, only to have HyeJin stop her.  
"Where are you going?"  
Soojung quickly thought of a believable lie. "I want to go in and find Soona."  
"Don't worry about her." Eunjoo rolled her eyes. "Let her get caught and thrown out."  
"But I should go, just to make sure she's still only wandering around and didn't meet anyone without us."  
"No. We're staying out here. Just stand here and wait." Eunjoo told her, looking up at the building. "I don't think she's lucky enough to meet any of them anyway."  
Soona finally found it. The recording studio that EXO was in. It wasn't all of them though. The door was cracked open and the room was dim, so she could only make out a couple of faces. She saw Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, and a few others but couldn't see them too well. This gave her an interesting idea. Maybe once everyone cleared out of the room, she could sneak in and leak one or more of those secret songs somehow. This would be a good thing, because that way other fans wouldn't have to wait forever for the actual release. She was considerate, right?  
"Can you get some coffee for me too, please?" She heard Baekhyun say to someone else inside. Someone was coming towards the door.  
Soona backed up so that it didn't look like she was peeking inside. Unfortunately she wasn't fast enough. The door opened towards her and hit against her hard. She heard a spill and saw drips of coffee falling to the floor from whoever was on the other side of the door.  
"I'm sorry!" Soona slipped out, backing up from the door a little more. She saw that she had spilled coffee all over the guy's shirt. "I'm really, really sorry."  
"It's okay." He replied, a small laugh in his voice. She knew that voice. That beautiful, angelic, wonderful voice... He lifted his head and she saw her suspicions were correct.  
There she was. Here was Lee Soona, finally coming face to face with who she desperately needed and wanted. She made eye contact with him, her expression not being able to hold back the shocked and nervous emotions she felt. What will she do? She never knew what she would do or what she would feel when she finally came face to face with him. What will she do? There he was. Kim Junmyeon. Or as everyone else knew him as...EXO's leader, Suho.  
__  
That's what will start everything. The rest of my day will be written in another entry later, sorry. But can you believe it? It finally happened. It happened because I was smart and lucky. My beloved. My Suho. Suho and I..  
Face to face. At last...


	5. Proper Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soona lies to gain Suho's trust. Soojung wants to keep Sehun's cellphone from falling into the wrong hands and attempts to return it to him.

So there I was, face to face with Suho. It happened in an instant and I had no idea what to do. What do you do when you meet your idol under these circumstances? The first thing to do, of course, is do everything you can to make them like you. Make them see that you are meant to be together.  
__  
"It's okay." Suho chuckled, looking at the coffee that spilled on his shirt.  
"Everything okay out there?" Soona heard Baekhyun call from inside the recording studio.   
"Everything is fine." Suho turned his head to call back to him. He then turned back to Soona and let the door shut behind him. "I didn't hurt you with the door, did I?"  
"Oh, no! No harm done." Soona tried her best to keep her cool. She made sure her camera was hidden in her jacket pocket. She couldn't let him know what she was. "Sorry about your shirt."  
"Don't worry about it. I can always get a new one." Suho brushed it off and smiled at her which made her want to melt to the floor. "I know it's none of my business, but are you new here?"  
"Does it really matter?" It was definitely one of those moments where she didn't want to lie, but she didn't want to tell the truth either. That would make a proper response rather difficult.  
"A little bit." He chuckled. "I didn't get coffee spilled on me by a ghost now did I?"  
"No, I guess not." The only way for her to convince him she was okay to trust was to lie to him, if that made any sense. She pulled out her fake trainee pass and showed it to him. "I'm Lee Soona."  
"Well then, it's nice to meet you," He took the liberty of politely bowing his head to her, "Even if you did spill coffee on me."  
"I really am sorry." She apologized again. Out of all the scenarios that she made in her mind about how she would meet him, it just had to be this one.   
"Just out of curiosity, was there a reason you were standing so close to the door?"  
What lie could she possibly think of to make him believe she wasn't a stalker? "I was just, looking for someone."  
"Who were you looking for?" Suho's eyes grew big and round out of curiosity and confusion, which looked incredibly cute.   
"My younger sister." Soona tried her best to not stare at his wet-coffee-stained white shirt that was now sticking to him. She really tried but her eyes couldn't help but glance from time to time. Oh how she wanted to put her hands all over him in that very moment. Why must his body be so perfectly sculpted? How was he real?  
"Well I was just about to head to the break room to get some coffee for Baekhyun, and I guess for me too now." Suho glanced down at his own wet shirt. "Did you look there yet?"  
"No, I haven't."  
"I can take you there if you want." Suho gestured his hand for her to follow him. "You can also go buy me a new shirt to prove you're sorry."  
"I guess that's fair." Soona felt herself internally screaming inside. This couldn't actually be happening. She had to have gotten hit on the head and was currently dreaming, right? If that was the case, then she definitely didn't want to wake up.  
"That is it, I'm not going to stand out here another minute waiting for her." Eunjoo stomped her foot. "Let's go. She isn't worth our time."  
Soojung waved her hands to protest. "We should give her a few more minutes. What if she got lost in there like I did?"  
"I hope she got lost." HyeJin pouted, arms crossed in front of her chest. "She was so determined to find Suho that she left us to get kicked out."  
"She has ten more minutes." Eunjoo stated. "If she's not out here by then, we're leaving."  
Soona followed Suho to the break room. She thought for sure that a picture of him with his shirt like this would go viral. She hated that she couldn't snap a picture of him right now. He trusted her at the moment, and she could only imagine what she could accomplish if she were to get even closer to him. She couldn't break his trust yet, so pictures of him up close like this would just have to wait until a better time.  
"Since there's no one here, I guess your sister is somewhere else." Suho spoke up, removing the silence in the room. "What's her name?"  
"Lee Soojung." Soona answered. "She hasn't ever been in here before, so she doesn't know her way around. Like me I guess."  
"Is she a trainee too?" He asked while he made coffee.  
Soona laughed, "No. She's just a visitor. She doesn't speak so she can't possibly be a trainee."  
"Why doesn't she speak? Medical issues?"  
"No. She just chose not to do it anymore one day." Soona hesitated. A great way to gain his trust and attention more would be to give the sob story. Get his sympathy. She decided to do it. "It was the day our father died."  
"Oh. I'm sorry for prying." Suho apologized, feeling sympathy, which was what she wanted.   
"It's okay. It's always good to ask questions, right? It's how we learn about each other and other things." The next step, was to portray how great of a person she was. It didn't matter if that step was a big lie or not. "If we never asked, we wouldn't know anything."  
"Yeah, you're right about that." Suho couldn't help but admire her for what she said. She grinned inside. It was working. "I just don't want to ask things that make you feel sad or uncomfortable."  
"Don't worry. You did no such thing." Soona assured him. "It was five years ago so, no hard feelings."  
"I have one question for you." Suho finished making the coffee and looked at her eyes carefully. "I know this is the first time we're meeting, but I can't help but feel like you're familiar."  
_  
"Please don't get so close while taking pictures. We're tired this morning and the flashes hurt our eyes. Or try to not take pictures at all, please."  
Soona smiled behind her sick mask. She didn't listen to Suho's words. Instead, she forced herself through the crowd to get closer and continued taking pictures. Just as she got her phone in Suho's face, EXO's manager intervened and lightly pushed her back so she wasn't as close.  
_  
Soona gulped nervously at the memory. She hoped he wouldn't catch on and think of the same thing.  
"No, this is the first time you've seen me." Soona lied as best she could, hoping to convince him.  
"Well then, if that's true then you must go buy me a new shirt to make up for tainting our first meeting." Suho pointed his finger at her in a humorous way.   
"Are you willing to do that for me? Because this is your fault after all."  
I'm willing to do anything for you. "Sure, I guess so."  
"Thank you. There's this nice department store across the street that I like. Would you like to know the style I like?"  
She already knew almost everything about him, so she obviously already knew what his style was. But he couldn't know that.   
"No, it's okay. I'm sure I can guess."   
"Okay." Suho picked up the two cups of coffee that were for Baekhyun and himself. "I'll be in that recording studio when you return. Try to keep your distance for a moment. I will be cautious around you when I have coffee from now on."  
His comment made them both laugh. She took a step back to let him pass by.   
"I'll see you in a few minutes then?" Soona turned to look at him as he left.  
"Sure. I look forward to wearing a dry shirt." He smiled cutely at her then left, leaving her alone.   
"Oh my god." Soona took deep breathes in and out, her knees finally giving out beneath her. Did that really just happen? "Oh my god!"  
She started letting out her excited and joyful feelings by squealing and stood up to start jumping up and down. She ran out of the break room and rushed downstairs so she could go to the department store across the street. As soon as she exited the building, Soojung and the others were right there waiting for her.  
"Where the hell did you go?" Eunjoo immediately snapped at her, the others following.  
"You just left us!" Jaeun added.  
"Thanks to you, we're banned from entering." HyeJin crossed her arms over her chest and pouted. "Please tell me you got banned too."  
"I can't talk right now guys. I need to get across the street and get something for Suho." Soona ignored all of them and crossed the street without looking to see if there were cars coming. They all followed right behind her, Soojung of course fading to the back.  
"What are you talking about?" Jaeun asked, following Soona into the department store.   
"I'm talking about Suho!" Soona excitedly replied. "I'm sorry I abandoned you guys, but it was so worth it! I saw Suho! Face to face! I accidentally spilled coffee on him so he's making me buy him a shirt to make up for it!"  
"You are so lying!" HyeJin gasped in disbelief.  
"I know I lie sometimes, but trust me on this. This really happened!" Soona pointed her finger at her then entered a men's section of clothes. "These are so his style!"  
"So let me get this straight." Eunjoo paced back and forth behind her. "You get us lost in the SM building. You abandon us and sneak off so we could be caught and banned, and you still managed to get lucky enough to meet your bias and not banned like the rest of us?"  
Soona turned to her and smiled nonchalantly. "Yeah."  
"I have no words for this." Eunjoo clutched her head in annoyance. Out of all of them, Soona was the last one to deserve this. "You purposely left us and you're the one who gets rewarded for it?!"  
Soona paid no mind to what Eunjoo was saying, her mind currently too focused on finding a nice shirt for Suho. She then found a nice white t-shirt with black lettering that said, "escaped from reality".  
"This one is perfect!" Soona picked one that she was sure was in his size then ran to the register to pay for it.  
Soojung remained at the back of the group like she always did. A part of her wanted to come clean and say she met Sehun and that she had his phone in her pocket. She knew she couldn't do that though. She knew that she would have to find a way past Soona and the others and get back inside the SM building so she could return the cell phone to him. When Soona ran back across the street, Soojung pushed past the others to tap on Soona's shoulder.   
"What, Soojung?" Soona turned and looked at her impatiently.   
"I can go in with you. I didn't get caught and thrown out." Soojung signed to her nervously. "Can I come with you?"  
"No, stay out here with them." Soona answered, disappointing her. "I'll tell Suho that I found you, but you're not meeting him."  
"Why not?"  
"Because, Soojung. I can't make him realize he's in love with me when any of you are around me." Soona said like it was obvious. She then tapped her knuckles on Soojung's head like she was knocking on a door and laughed. "Use that tiny brain of yours!"  
Suho entered the recording room wearing his wet and coffee-stained shirt and holding two cups of coffee.   
"Here Baekhyun." Suho handed him one of the cups.  
Baekhyun chuckled when he noticed Suho's shirt sticking to him. "Is that why you took so long? Did you spill it on yourself and take more time to make another one?"  
"Sort of." Suho replied, sitting next to him. "It was just a little accident with a girl that's all."  
"Oh, a girl?" Baekhyun smirked and nudged his side with his elbow teasingly. "A pretty girl?"  
"Stop it." Suho chuckled, messing up his hair. "She was, alright."  
"Just alright?"  
"No, she was really pretty." Suho smiled, remembering the incident that happened just outside that door a few minutes ago. "But I don't see why that matters."  
"It matters if you like her."  
"I don't even know her yet. Let's not go that far right now."  
"As you wish."  
Soona went inside and retraced her steps to find the recording studio that she met Suho at earlier. The door was opened on a small crack again, allowing her to peek inside. She saw Suho sitting next to Baekhyun and them laughing about something. She looked down at the shirt she was clutching in her hands, making sure she had it folded nicely for him. She took a deep breath and entered the room.  
"Welcome back." Suho grinned at her entry. "You're pretty fast."  
Baekhyun nudged Suho's side again and mouthed silently in surprise, "That's the girl?" And gave him a thumbs up. Suho brushed him to the side and stood up to greet Soona.   
"Did you find everything okay?" He asked her. She knew what her next tactic had to be to gain his trust and believe that she was no trouble or harm. She had to briefly play hard to get. That will for sure convince him that she didn't hold him on such a high pedestal.  
"I found everything just fine." Soona casually replied and handed him the shirt. As soon as he took it she turned back to the door to walk out. And in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1...  
"Wait." She heard him say. She couldn't help but smirk a little while her back faced him. She turned around and shrugged, wiping the smirk off her lips.  
"Yes?"   
"I just wanted to say, thank you." Suho smiled sweetly at her. "I like this very much. Thank you."  
"It was no trouble." Soona smiled back. "There's no need to thank me."  
"I know, but thanks anyway." He was so nice. He was everything she hoped he would be. Everything..  
"Well, you're welcome I guess." Soona politely bowed to him and turned to leave again. "I'll see you around."  
"Yeah. See you around."  
Soojung couldn't take feeling Sehun's phone in her pocket any longer. She even felt it vibrate occasionally. He needed it back. He was probably looking for it right now. She had to sneak back into the SM building without Jaeun, HyeJin, or Eunjoo seeing her.  
The three of them were too busy complaining about Soona so they forgot she was there. That happened a lot so she wasn't surprised that her presence disappeared once again. This made it easy for her to slip away behind them and re-enter the building.   
She took the phone out of her pocket and headed up the stairs to find the dance practice room where she had met Sehun. Down the hall, she saw the familiar door open and saw Jongin leave first, walking down the opposite end of the hall. Sehun followed soon after, making her quickly approach him. He looked behind him and noticed her right away.  
"Hello again." Sehun happily greeted her. She felt so happy that he felt happy for seeing her, but she didn't think it was right to keep seeing him. Soona and the others could never know this meeting with him ever happened. She would never hear the end of it from any of them, especially Soona.   
She put on a fake smile for him that didn't reach her eyes. She grabbed his hand and put his phone in his palm, surprising him.   
"Oh, I didn't even realize I lost it." Sehun wanted to laugh at himself. "Thanks for returning it to me."  
Soojung just quickly nodded and turned around to leave and never see him like this again.   
"Wait, do you have to leave so quickly?" Sehun caught up to her and put his hand on her shoulder. She slowly turned to face him. She looked down at her feet, not having the courage to make eye contact with him. He showed her his phone, "Can you at least put your number in here before you go?"  
Soojung had no idea what to do. Was he really doing this? Why? What made her so special? She looked up at him nervously and hoped he could see that her eyes were asking, "why?"  
"I wouldn't mind talking to you more." Sehun chuckled. "You are a hell of a listener after all."  
Soojung couldn't help but giggle a little at what he said. He jokingly gasped in surprise since that was the first sound he heard her make since meeting her.   
"You laughed. So you do make sound!" He cheered, making her blush. "Now you have to put your number in my phone."  
Soojung just shrugged and took his phone back so she could put her cell phone number and her name in it. Before giving it back, she went to his Notes app and typed a small message for him to read. She gave it to him and pointed, gesturing for him to read it. He nodded and looked down to read it.  
"I think you already know not to call me. I have no cell phone minutes anyway. So you can text me instead."  
Sehun smiled at the message she wrote. "Thanks for letting me know. I would've texted you anyway."  
Soojung bowed politely and went to take her leave again, and Sehun let her go that time.   
"I'll try texting you tonight, okay?" He called out to her. She didn't acknowledge that she heard him, but she did. As she made her way down the hall, all she could do was slightly smile to herself at how lucky she was.  
It really was a dream come true...


	6. Discoveries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sehun's phone number falls into the wrong hands. Soona and the group learn devastating news.

I am very frustrated at the events that occurred this evening with my sister. It keeps repeating in my head over and over again. This is definitely something that's going to make me not get any sleep tonight, which isn't good since I have school tomorrow along with everyone else. The only thing, the only one who keeps me sane and happy is Suho. My Suho is everything. What I discovered tonight is enough to make my world crumble down around me. How could he do this? What gives him the right? Traitor. Traitor...  
__  
"There's nothing on tv tonight." HyeJin pouted while she clicked through channels.   
"Then just rent a movie and play that." Soona leaned her head over the foot of her bed and gestured to the remote.  
"Alright." HyeJin obeyed.  
"Hey guys, did you know that there's this rumor going around that Luhan is leaving EXO?" Eunjoo got their attention.   
"What?!" Jaeun and everyone else looked at Eunjoo who was on her laptop and leaning against the wall.   
"Yeah, apparently its for health reasons? It's still just a rumor so we shouldn't worry too much about it."  
"Health reasons my ass." Soona rolled her eyes at the news.  
"What if it is true?" Jaeun frowned, sitting next to HyeJin. "I mean, what if it ends up being true with Kris?"  
"Don't mention him!" Soona snapped at her.  
"Right, sorry." Jaeun quieted down, remembering that Kris leaving hurt Soona the worst. That day was not a good day for any of them. Soona threw a tantrum that was so bad neighbors called the cops because they thought domestic violence was occurring in the home.  
"Soojung, you've been on your phone since we got home. What are you doing back there?" Soona turned to the head of the bed where Soojung was curled up in a ball and looking at her phone.  
Soojung looked at Soona for a moment and signed with one hand, "I'm not doing anything."  
That was when her phone beeped, signaling a text message.   
"You hardly text anyone, let alone text for hours." Soona came closer to her younger sister.  
"It must be a guy." HyeJin commented, making Soojung go stiff. That made it very clear that is was a guy.  
"What guy could possibly be talking to you?" Eunjoo practically laughed. "Bless that desperate guy's soul, I mean seriously."  
"Who is it?" Soona came closer, which made Soojung inch back and clutch her phone tighter.   
"No one." Soojung nervously lied. It wasn't no one. It was Sehun.   
"If it was no one you would just show me." Soona lunged and tried grabbing the phone from her. Soojung whimpered and pushed her off, getting off the bed so she could run to her own room. "Soojung get back here!"  
Soona grabbed her arm just before she could get to the door and snatched the phone from her hand. Soojung's eyes went wide and reached to get it back but Soona pushed her away. Soona looked at the messages and saw the name of the guy she was texting. Soona's eyes grew as wide as they possibly could as she read the name over and over again just to be sure it was real.  
"Oh Sehun?" Soona turned to face Soojung who looked terrified. "You're texting EXO Oh Sehun?"  
"Whoa what?!" HyeJin stood up along with Jaeun. "You mean to tell me that you two get to meet and interact with your bias's and we can just go eat dirt? How was this able to happen?"  
"Yes, Soojung. How did this happen?" Soona stared daggers at her. "And why didn't you bother sharing it with the rest of us?"  
Soojung sighed as she confessed to them, "When I wandered off to leave the SM building, I met Sehun by accident. He was nice to me and he asked to exchange numbers. That's all."  
"What's she saying? I can't see from over here." Eunjoo called out behind them.   
"She met Sehun by accident and they exchanged numbers." Jaeun informed her. "How did you guys get so lucky?"  
"First thing's first, I'm saving this." Soona sent Sehun's number to her phone so she could save it to her contacts. "I'll send it to the rest of you later. Do with it what you will."  
This was what Soojung was afraid would happen. She just hoped that Sehun wouldn't think she just handed his number out to everyone she knew. This wasn't her fault.   
"Soona, please. I am begging you. Don't abuse his contact information. He trusted me when he gave it to me and I don't want him to think-"  
"Calm down Soojung. I won't do anything with it yet." Soona interrupted her. "Right now I just want us to focus on our blog post about this Luhan rumor. Eunjoo, what do you have written so far?"  
"I pretty much said that Luhan might be leaving EXO and that he's a traitor for doing so." Eunjoo answered. "Should I say he's no better than Kris or should I leave Kris out of it?"  
"No, leave him in. I hate speaking of him, but it is something to compare this situation to. Plus, its just a rumor so we can say whatever we want." Soona brainstormed. "How about saying that he could be leaving because he feels he's famous enough now to pursue a solo career in China, just like Kris?"  
"That's good! It's a shame though, I was starting to really like him." HyeJin grinned. "We need to pay Luhan another visit like we did sneaking onto his movie set while we were on vacation in China. That was a great week."  
"Don't forget to thank me for it." Eunjoo commented as she typed. "I'm the best at sneaking into places."  
"You are so right Eunjoo. I remember when we first got you to join our group of friends." HyeJin sat back down with Jaeun following. "You getting yourself and a bunch of your friends into that wedding Baekhyunie went to was so cool! I saw you there and we became instant friends."  
"Yeah, imagine where we would be now if I wasn't Baekhyun biased." Eunjoo laughed with her.   
Soojung frowned at their conversation and gestured for Soona to give her phone back. Soona dropped it in her hand and went to sit next to Eunjoo to work on the blog post. Their blog was rather popular. Eunjoo was admin E, Soona being admin S, HyeJin admin H, and Jaeun admin J. Soojung didn't want to bother with their blog filled with leaked songs, hidden camera footage, rotten fancams of them in airports and bothering EXO and their personal space, and not to mention articles like the one they were doing now. Instead, Soojung just had a regular fan blog all her own and had none of those things.  
She looked at Sehun's most recent message to her and hated that she couldn't warn him about his number getting into the wrong hands. If she were to tell him, he would know she had something to do with it. He would know who she hangs around with. He would hate her. She didn't want that to happen, so she said nothing about it. She looked at his message again.   
"Would you like to have coffee with me tomorrow night? I need someone to talk to about something that's going on right now."   
How could she say no to that request? She would go after school and she wasn't going to speak a word of this to Soona or the others.  
She quickly texted back, "Sure. But what's wrong?"  
"Hey guys?" Jaeun got everyone's attention. The blog by admin E went up just before Jaeun saw the news on her phone.  
"What is it?" Soona asked. Jaeun just frowned.  
"It's...It's confirmed. Luhan is leaving EXO."  
Soona frowned as did everyone else. Soona chewed on her tongue as she slowly paced the room. Her pacing wasn't a good sign and they all knew it. The same thing happened when it was announced that Kris was leaving. Kris had only left a few months ago. That inconsiderate Luhan, leaving like this when everyone was still hurting over the other traitor. How could he do this? Soona made her next move. Her tantrum.  
She picked up a random glass object and whipped it at the wall. They were all hurting, but it hurt even more to pin their friend, their leader, to the floor and attempt to calm her down.   
"Soona calm down." Eunjoo tried slapping her out of it. Soona didn't listen and got out of their grips. She rushed to the laptop and pulled out her phone.   
"Soona what are you doing?" HyeJin asked, hoping she won't throw the laptop out the window.  
"Leave me alone." Soona typed Sehun's cellphone number along with, "Enjoy! -Admin S".  
Soojung felt her phone buzz again and looked at Sehun's reply.  
"Luhan is going back to China.."


	7. Complication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soojung meets up with Sehun for coffee. Soona runs into a familiar face.

"Lee Soona, how did you get Sehunie's phone number?" A group of girls followed Soona as she walked down the hall at school. She smiled confidently, loving the attention she was receiving.  
"Can we see it again?" Another girl said excitedly.  
"Sure." Soona proudly showed them Sehun on her contact list.   
"Wow! How did you get it?" The girls's eyes gasped in shock. "You are so lucky!"  
"He gave it to me." Soona casually lied to them. She pretended to swoon as she pretended to think about the false memory. "He said to me, I trust you with this, Lee Soona. Let's chat often!"  
Soona squealed with the other fan girls. Soojung watched from across the hall and frowned. She didn't even know what she would do if she could speak right now. Would she go over there and tell her off, revealing her for the liar she was? Or would she do what she's doing now which was nothing?  
"I am so jealous!" One of the fan girls pouted and touched Soona's shoulders.   
"I am also close with Suho!" Soona made them squeal more around her. "Sehun actually set it up. We had coffee together recently and he was always so curious about me. I even bought him a shirt because he asked me to."  
"Oh marry me, Soona!" Another fan girl swooned and laughed. "You are so lucky!"  
"Are you and Suho dating?"   
Soona smirked and bit her lip, "Perhaps. Maybe we'll be official soon."  
HyeJin passed by and rolled her eyes.  
"Yeah, of course. If Suho is dating you then he's dating me too. Maybe even our entire grade!" HyeJin scoffed, making Soona clench her jaw.  
"Jaeun stayed home from school today, not like you care." HyeJin rolled her eyes again at her. "She's still upset about Luhan."  
HyeJin immediately made the mood around them go from happy to sad. The group of girls around Soona all frowned, remembering what occurred the night before.   
"Let's not talk about that right now." Soona tried to bring the happy feeling back but it was no use. The girls sighed as they thought about Luhan's departure. She tried again. "And so what? I was the first to find out about it anyway! Sehun called me and told me about it before anyone knew."  
"Really?" One of the girls looked at Soona with hopeful eyes. "How did you get so lucky, Lee Soona?"  
"I just deserve it I guess." Soona flipped her hair over her shoulder. "How about when I see Suho again, I take pictures?"  
"Yes! Take pictures, Soona!"  
Soojung stopped watching the disappointment that was Lee Soona and looked at her phone. Sehun hasn't texted her since last night. Did he not want to meet with her anymore? School was over which meant she was supposed to go home to change clothes then meet up with him at the cafe he suggested. She knew his phone must be blowing up with phone calls and messages right now. She hoped he didn't think it was her fault. Maybe that's why he didn't send a message all day?  
Just when she was accepting that he was canceling their plans, her phone buzzed signaling a text. She saw that it was Sehun and her heart couldn't help but flutter.  
"We are still meeting today, right?"   
She smiled at his text. She couldn't wait to go home and change out of her uniform. She giggled to herself as she responded,  
"Of course. I will try not to be too late."  
His next response made her want to squeal in front of everyone. She held it in.   
"I look forward to it. I will wait patiently for you."  
"Soojung, let's go!" Soona called after her. Soojung looked up from her phone and saw the other girls have gone and it was just Soona and HyeJin waiting for her. Soona just nodded and caught up with them as they left the school.  
The three of them got on the bus down the street to go home. Soona and HyeJin sat down and talked about Luhan the entire way. They speculated and starting typing things on their phones which Soojung suspected was them making notes for their next blog post. Soojung put her earphones in and ignored them. She looked down at her phone in her lap and saw that Sehun had sent another text.   
"I'm sorry for not saying anything all day. I wasn't too busy but lots of people have been calling and texting me since last night. It's annoying so I will have to change my number. I'll be sure to tell you my new number when we meet later."  
Even though she felt bad that a bunch of fans were blowing up his phone, she was relieved to see that he wasn't accusing her of being the reason it was happening. It really wasn't her fault so him not thinking so gave her the peace of mind she needed.  
"Thank you for letting me know." She replied with.  
"Your eyes are glued to that phone all the time now." Soona looked over at Soojung and rolled her eyes.  
"Why do you care so much?" Soojung glared a little at her.  
"I don't." Soona pouted and looked away and went back to talking to HyeJin. Soojung put her phone back into her pocket and kept it there for the rest of the way home.   
HyeJin got off first, leaving Soona and Soojung in silence next to each other. After they past a few streets, they got off the bus and walked home in silence like before. Soona looked down at Soojung's pocket wear her phone was and grew overly curious about looking at it. She knew Soojung was talking to Sehun again. What could they possibly be talking about that was so interesting? And why was Soojung the one that was getting so lucky besides her? It wasn't like they could have a real conversation in person. Eunjoo was right. Bless Sehun's poor soul for the leap of faith he has taken.  
"Be careful." Soona broke the silence with her comment. Soojung took out an earphone and looked at her with the "what did you say?" eyes. "He is a young idol, so don't start liking him too much."  
"I will say the same thing to you then. Suho is also a young idol, so don't start liking him too much either." Soojung stuck her tongue out at her and put the earphone back in.   
"I don't think I can love Junmyeonie more than I already do." Soona smiled to herself.  
When the two got home, Soojung quickly took off the jacket to her school uniform and ran to her room to change. Soona scoffed and looked at Soojung's jacket. She saw that her door was closed which allowed her to quickly pull Soojung's phone out of her pocket. She unlocked it and it fortunately opened right to her text messages with Sehun, since it was what she was on before she locked it. She scrolled through the messages and saw that they were planning on meet at a cafe.   
Reading further, she saw that Sehun had brought up that he will be changing his phone number. That made her laugh. She only put his number online last night and it already stressed him to the point of changing his number? How inconsiderate of you, Oh Sehun. How could you do that to people who want to talk to you so badly? They just want to be close to you. The phone buzzed in her hand and another message from Sehun appeared.   
"I just got here. I got us both some coffee. Hope you like hazelnut! Waiting patiently for you :)"  
Soona wanted to text him something back herself to fix this. Before she could, she heard Soojung's door opening again so she just deleted Sehun's message and put the phone back in the jacket then jumped to the couch to act like she wasn't doing anything. Soojung obviously excited and did her best to keep herself calm and collected. She looked around for a moment before running to put on her shoes, realizing she needed something. She looked at Soojung sitting nonchalantly on the couch.  
"Soona, where did I leave my phone?"   
"It's in you jacket pocket, I think." Soona was sure to add 'I think' so that her snooping wasn't obvious. She saw Soojung dressed in high waist white shorts with a tucked in pink short sleeved top. Her long and wavy dark brown hair was out of its previous ponytail and was now fallen loose with a pink bow on the back to hold the strands she tied back. She even put on more makeup. What in the world is this? A date?  
"Thank you." Soojung quickly thanked her and put her phone into her over the shoulder purse.  
"You're dressed like you're going on a blind date or something." Soona attempted to dig her way into answers.   
Soojung let out a faint chuckle and shook her head, "No, no. I'm just going out. It's not a date."  
Soona just nodded her head and saw her put on her cute white flats. After she left, Soona rushed to her own room and changed out of her own uniform. She put on cute short baby blue dress and fixed her makeup so she would look prettier. She straightened her shoulder length dark brown hair and put on her favorite necklace which was a birthday present from Eunjoo two years ago. She grabbed her phone and her camera and put them into her school bag after emptying the books out. Throwing off her slippers, she slid on her matching blue high heels and headed out just to see where Lee Soojung was going.  
Soojung listened to music as she walked to the cafe. Her heart wasn't fluttering in a fan girl way for Sehun, especially right now. It more more of a genuine liking for him. She had crushes on other guys before which all ended in disaster since she could literally never talk to them, so they either never knew her feelings or would harshly turn her down when she tried to give them on special occasions, such as Valentine's Day. Oh Sehun seemed so different. He was nice. He seemed like he truly was a gentleman. He was intrigued by her and really wanted to get to know her and be her friend. A sudden thought of him wanting to be more than friends entered her mind. She pushed thought away quickly. He may be nice, but that didn't mean he liked her that way. Right?  
"Soojung!" Sehun called out to her and waved. He stood and walked towards her when she stopped and noticed him. She took a moment to embrace how handsome he was. He looked even more handsome than the last time she saw him, which was only the day before. The evening sun made his chocolate eyes glisten and let his fair skin look soft to the touch. He wore a cute and plain dark gray sweater vest. Her eyes couldn't help but admire how good he looked in jeans. He got close, making her look up at him so they could make eye contact. His smile was even more precious and handsome in person. "It's nice to see you again, Lee Soojung."  
Soojung just nodded her head and gently took her earphones out of her ears and glanced down at her feet while doing so. He smirked a little at her shyness and suddenly but gently touched her hands with his, taking one of the earphones into his hand.  
"What are you listening to?" Sehun smiled cutely, making her want to blush. She just shook her head and laughed off his words, trying to say that she wasn't listening to anything.  
"Ah, you are listening to something." He pointed his finger at her playfully and put the earphone into his own ear. He heard Exo's song Moonlight playing and he chuckled a little. "So you like Exo?"  
Soojung couldn't hide the blush of pure embarrassment from her face and she shyly nodded yes.  
"It's okay. That makes me happy." Sehun gave the earphone back then gestured to the outside table he was sitting at. "Shall we?"  
Soojung nodded yes again but a little more confidently this time. He escorted her to the table and sat across from her after helping her sit first by pulling out her chair. He gestured for her to try the coffee and she did, giving him a smile and a thumbs up afterward. He looked down quickly as he smiled because he found her so cute that it made his heart flutter. Just being with her already made him feel better.  
"You look pretty today." He suddenly commented, making her blush again and play with her hair. She politely smiled and bowed her head a little as her way of saying thank you. "I really appreciate you meeting me here. I hope I'm not keeping you from anything important."  
Soojung shook her head quickly to let him know that he wasn't doing that. He gave a nod of content and decided to keep talking.  
"So, you obviously know about Luhan." He started. She nodded and he continued, "At first I couldn't understand why. I asked countless times if he didn't like us anymore, if he couldn't handle the sudden burden of leading Exo-M, or whatever else. But, he did sit down with us and we talked about it. He said that he's just trying to take responsibility and do what he feels is best for himself. I'm his friend so, I can't really fight him on that, can I?"  
"No, I guess not." Soojung suddenly signed then realized he couldn't understand it. She quickly pulled out her phone and went to her Notes to type it. After showing him he nodded.  
"I'm just worried that, since he'll be so far away now, I'm worried our friendship along with his friendships with everyone else will somehow fade away." Sehun sighed. "I don't know. And what makes the whole thing so much better is that my number got leaked on this blog somehow and people have been calling and texting me nonstop all night and all day. When I saw you coming I shut my phone off so it won't be annoying or distracting for us."  
Soojung felt so bad. She should've fought Soona more last night when she snatched her phone like that. She should've fought more for it and ran to her room then lock the door. She didn't do that. Now Sehun was paying the price for it. She typed and showed it to him. He read, "I'm sorry you're going through so much stress."  
"It's okay. Stuff like this just happens sometimes. There's nothing anyone can really do about it. But I must ask you this question." That statement made her heart stop in fear. "This might sound a bit strange since we have only recently met but, I want to trust you and I feel like I can. When I gave you my number, I put my trust in you. I don't want to think you would abuse that trust. What I'm asking is, did anyone you know find out somehow? Do you know if anyone snooped through your phone and found it? Did you say something by accident? I won't be mad if you did it by accident, I understand. I just want to make sure that you had nothing to do with it."  
Soojung hesitated, feeling her heartbeat in her throat. She typed, "No, I didn't tell anybody. No one looks through my phone, since nothing interesting is on it so I don't know what else to tell you."  
Sehun frowned as he read it but believed her completely. "I guess my phone was hacked somehow. That's not at all surprising. I'm thankful it wasn't you, because I will be honest. I like you."  
Soojung felt her heart stop again. What did he just say?  
"I know, it sounds crazy and insanely forward." Sehun chuckled shyly in slight embarrassment after seeing the surprised look on her face. "I'm sorry. I just feel like I can tell you anything. We talked all night and got to know each other and laugh together, I guess I couldn't help myself. You're also very pretty and cute so that helps too."  
What he was saying couldn't be real right now. She pinched her thigh under the table to make sure she wasn't dreaming. He seemed so shy all of a sudden and it was so cute and sweet. If she wasn't mute, her silence would be scaring him right now. She knew that he was a couple years older than her, but she was in such a daze that she couldn't remember how old he was. He was her ultimate bias, she should know this! She found herself typing again and showing him, trying to make it seem like her hand wasn't shaking. "How old are you?"  
Sehun pouted his lip a little at the question for a moment then answered, "Twenty. Why?"  
That's right, he's twenty, Soojung frowned, showing him what she typed after his answer. "I'm only almost sixteen in international age."  
Sehun's jaw dropped a little at what he just read. She was what?   
"Oh." Was all he answered with for a moment or so. "That makes my confession a little awkward now."  
"I'm sorry." Soojung signed to him. He understood what she said in his heart and that was all he needed.  
"No, it's okay. Don't be sorry." He took her hand and patted it. "For now, let's just be friends. Then, when you get a little older, we can talk on what to do about my dorky confession again. Sound good?"  
Soojung gave him a small smile and a little nod.  
"Also, Lee Soojung. I hereby promise you from this moment on, I will stop at nothing on doing what it takes to make you talk again. Even if it is only to me, I will do it." His words made her face flush a little. "What? You think I can't do it?"  
She smirked a little and nodded her head yes to say that she did not think he could do it.  
"Ah, that only means I will work harder at it!" He laughed. "Mark my words, Lee Soojung! You will talk to me and I don't care what it takes! I promise that I won't give up. Because I'll never stop wondering what your voice sounds like."  
He held up his pinky finger to make his promise legitimate. She giggled a little and wrapped her pinky with his even though she knew he would never be able to do it, no matter how comfortable she got with him.  
Soona watched from across the street and took a few pictures of Soojung and Sehun. She knew she was striking a gold mine here. She put the camera back into her bag and began typing some notes for her next blog post. She figured it would go something like, "Forget Luhan leaving Exo, Sehun has an underaged girlfriend!". That would be funny and give her some good money from the place that decided to start paying her for her posts, Since Admin S was named the most interesting to read. Should she feel guilty that HyeJin, Eunjoo, and Jaeun weren't getting paid for doing pretty much the same thing? No, obviously not.   
"Lee Soona?" Soona suddenly heard her name being called. She looked in front of her and nearly jumped at the sight of seeing Suho in his car and smiling at her. He laughed, "Need a ride?"  
"H-Hi, Junmyeon. What are you doing here?" Soona came closer to the car, trying will all the willpower in her soul to stay calm like the day before. She quickly pushed the camera further into the bag so he wouldn't see it.  
"Sehun asked me to drive him here. Since I think he'll be here for a while, I thought I would go off and come back when he's ready to go home." Suho replied. "It is nice to see you again, though. How are you?"  
"I'm fine." Soona tried to swallow the lump in her throat, but it wasn't going down.   
"Is that your sister?" Suho gestured to Soojung across the street.  
"How did you know?"  
"I don't know, you look alike? You're also standing here looking at them?" Suho shrugged and laughed at his dumb response. She laughed with him, thinking he was the cutest thing in the world. He couldn't help being nervous since she looked so pretty, even prettier than the last time he saw her. "Since we are both alone and bored for the time being, and your sister is with my friend and group member, would you like to go for a drive or something?"  
She couldn't believe what he was saying. If she could, she would leap into the car and kiss him then tell everyone about it. Instead, she pretended to think about it like she hadn't already made up her mind.   
She hummed cutely, making him smile, then answered. "I guess that sounds okay."  
"Okay." Suho couldn't stop smiling like an idiot and wanted to slap himself for it. He gestured for her to open the passenger car door after he unlocked it from his side. She forced herself to be calm and collected as she opened the door. Her heart was beating a mile a minute, she just wanted to scream and fan girl like a maniac.   
She knew one thing for sure. She not only had one intriguing blog post today. Now, she had two...


	8. Slowly Changing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soona grows closer with Suho. Soona considers leaking her photos of Sehun and her sister online.

Soona stared at Suho out of the corner of her eye, already brainstorming titles. After all, every eye-catching, exclusive blog post, demanded an eye-catching title.  
"Suhoshi: Suho and His Sushi. Even More Popular than ChanBaek." Gross, no.  
"Suho's Homemade Honey Water: The Coolest, Hottest Drink of the Year." No, that was even worse.  
"Nothing is Impossible for Kim Junmyeon When The Pirates of the Caribbean Theme Song is Playing In the Background." Soona grimaced at the mere thought of that last one. She smiled as she watched her ultimate bias, her greatest love, bob his head up and down to the music as he drove.  
He had styled his hair up, sweeping his blonde hair away from his face so his dark, straight eyebrows were visible. Soona's smile grew wider. Was that eyeliner he was wearing? What brand did he use? Did he do it himself or did his stylist do it for him? Why did he look so good as a blonde? Whose idea was it? The company, or him? Who cares?  
"So where do you want to go?" She suddenly heard. She blinked as she realized Suho had been staring right back at her. "Luckily for you, I'm free for the rest of the night."  
"Really?" Soona's words came out as a squeal as she resisted the urge to clap her hands to her mouth. "What about your schedules?"  
"Like I said, I'm free for the rest of the night." He smiled. "With this the rest of this tour coming, I'm taking whatever I can."  
An idea popped into Soona's head and one corner of her mouth turned up as she put on the cutest smirk she could manage.  
"Just out of curiosity, how did you know I was there? Did you follow me on purpose just so you could take the opportunity to ask me out? Is this a date or something?" She teased, secretly hoping it was true. Her voice got higher and higher pitched as a result of her excitement. Should she twirl her hair between her fingers to add to her flirtation? To her surprise, Suho's cheeks turned a shade of pale pink. But he threw his head back and laughed, hitting the steering wheel with his fist as he did so.  
"Of course not. You wish, Lee Soona. You wish."  
Of course I wish, she thought. Dating Kim Junmyeon would be a dream come true. No, it would be more than that. It would be-  
"You know, I'm glad you're not one of those crazy stalker fans. I swear, some of the things they do to me and the other members..." His voice had become more serious. He bit down on his lip, a frown appearing on his face. "I mean, there's a point where it all becomes too much. I know they're our fans and they're young and all, but I just wish they wouldn't go to such extents to get our attention. Like for instance, their gifts. We have our personal lives too. You understand that, right?"  
No. Soona did not understand.  
How was getting constant streams of love letters a bad thing? How was it so horrible being so popular that fans would do anything to get closer to them, including sneaking into their dorms to drop off fan gifts? Fan gifts were never too much of a good thing. Wasn't it nice? Getting boxes of chocolates and stuffed animals and confessions every day? Being swarmed backstage? Did they not consider it endearing? Knowing you were so famous that your fans would follow you to the ends of the earth and back without stopping to question it? Burying her thoughts, Soona smiled and nodded.  
"Yeah. Of course I do." He could never know that she was a sasaeng herself. Suho smiled in return and the worried wrinkles on his perfectly perfect forehead disappeared.  
"I knew you would. Anyways, so where do you want to go now?"  
Soona pretended to think for a minute, forming her lips into an indecisive pout.  
"Do you wanna go get ice cream or something? It's pretty warm outside, even though it's already October. And who doesn't love ice cream? You can eat some right? I know you're on a strict diet right now and they won't allow you to eat anything with added sugar or salt but hey it's only a bit of ice cream, right?"  
Suho raised an eyebrow as he picked up his bottle of electrolyte water. He took a sip and gave Soona a strange look.  
"Sure, we can get ice cream. But how did you know that?"  
The air between them was silent for a split second as Soona frantically scrambled for a suitable reply. How could she have made a mistake like that? Normal fans weren't supposed to know about the exact details of idol diets. Then again, Soona wasn't a normal fan. But then again, he wasn't supposed to know that.  
"Aren't almost all idols on diets? At least that's what I've always heard. I've heard that almost all processed foods with added sugar or salt makes you bloat. And those carbs too, idols can almost never eat those I heard. And I don't think SM would want you bloating. I just assumed that they put you and the others on diets like those."  
"Yeah, they did." Suho rolled his eyes and sighed. But a mischievous glint appeared in his eyes, a look that made Soona swoon as his dark brown orbs sparkled with delight. "But screw that. I want ice cream too. I know this place near the Han River that has the best butterscotch ripple you've ever tasted. Wanna go there? We could also hang out next to the river afterwards if you want."  
Sure enough, Suho smiled like an idiot for the second time that day and her heart rate sped up as she looked back into his eyes.  
"Okay, that works," she smiled, trying to act as cute as possible. Imagine if she actually seduced him. The thought of it made her giggle softly. Then she turned to roll down the window, leaning a little and poking her head outside a bit and letting her hair trail out behind her. The warm wind whipped past her cheeks and she squealed again, wanting to see Suho's reaction. "Hey, Suho! You should try this too!  
"Easy for you to say, you're not the one driving!" He yelled back so that she would be able to hear him over the wind. All of a sudden, a stronger gust of wind caused the fabric of her blue dress to scoot up her thighs, revealing a lot more than what was appropriate. Soona didn't notice since she was so busy sticking her head out the window, but from where he was sitting, Suho had a clear view of quite a lot of her upper thigh. He gulped and turned his head away.  
Soona brought her head back from the window when another gust of wind blew in, making her dress do the same as it did just a moment ago. Suho's eyes peeked over against his will once again. Blushing like mad at the realization, she smoothed her dress back down and looked up at Suho, who was suddenly avoiding eye contact. He looked rather uncomfortable, letting out a nervous cough, and his fingers were gripping the steering wheel a bit more tightly.  
"Sorry." She did her best to smile casually, but couldn't hide the pink on her cheeks.  
"It's okay." Suho finally worked up the nerve to look back at her and force an awkward smile, trying to keep the images of her legs and other things out of his head.   
To his huge relief, Soona's dress was now under control since she thankfully rolled up the passenger window. He was thankful things weren't made even more awkward than they were right now. He wanted the opposite. He wanted to get closer to her. Maybe he wanted to do so in a romantic way, but he wasn't sure about that yet. All he knew was that Minseok always said whenever a member was in a difficult situation, food always helped. And in Suho's humble opinion, ice cream was one of the best options he had. Bless that wise Minseok for once being a fat kid.  
The two of them drove in near silence to the ice cream place, Suho trying not to be awkward the entire time but failing miserably. Strangely, Soona didn't seem to mind too much. She had taken to staring out the window with a moony look in her eyes, occasionally look back at him and smiling, trying to act like nothing happened (even though it made her want to die inside from embarrassment). Suho wondered what she was thinking. He didn't ask her about it. Stupid wind, he thought in annoyance. You just had to make things awkward for me, didn't you?  
Things quickly got considerably less awkward when they finally arrived at their destination. Suho got butterscotch ripple and Soona got strawberry cheesecake, which was what Suho had recommended. The shop was too crowded so the two of them headed outside to eat in peace, right after Suho asked everyone to not take any pictures. Before long, they were sitting along the banks of the Han River just as Suho had hinted at doing earlier.   
Soona licked her cone and stared at the sunset, watching the way the waves rippled and lapped at the banks of the river. She stole a glance at Suho, who was staring at the water with a faraway look in his eyes. She sighed softly as a small smile spread across her face and she momentarily turned her attention away from her ice cream. Is this even real? This is Kim Junmyeon sitting next to me. Kim Junmyeon! A smile spread across her face as she took him in, watching him bite off little chunks of ice cream with his teeth like a happy child. She wanted to hold on to this moment forever. The sun slowly set and the night faded to black, their surroundings still visible from the bright city lights.  
Just then, Suho turned towards her, catching sight of the way she was staring at him. Soona wanted to look away as she felt the blush appearing on her cheeks again. That stupid love-struck smile refused to slip off her face as she held his gaze, lost in the warm brown of his eyes.  
His eyes are even prettier up close. 1080p resolution was okay, but they look so much better up close and in person.  
"The view's beautiful, isn't it?" Suho said with a small smile. "It's been a while since I've come here. Things have been so busy that I haven't had time to relax like I used to."  
The view certainly was beautiful. That sharp jawline, those gorgeous eyes, that oh-so-perfect hair, those alluring cheekbones. Soona's thoughts were cut off as she felt a smooth finger on her cheek. She froze, realizing that Suho had poked her face.  
"Huh?" She asked, blushing in confusion. "Did you say something?"  
"You looked really distracted for a moment. Is there anything wrong?"  
Of course there is, you're too perfect for words.  
"No, nothing's wrong. I'm just thinking about some stuff." She smiled, absent-mindedly fidgeting with the necklace she was wearing before she turned back to her cone, taking a dainty bite.  
"What type of stuff?" Suho asked curiously.  
"Just stuff." she shrugged, avoiding the question.   
She pretended to be engrossed in her ice cream and watched as Suho turned back to look at the river with that same distant, dreamy look in his eyes. The two of them were silent for a while as they finished. Soona had let her mind wander off. When Suho readjusted himself on the ground, leaning back and emitting a soft sigh, an idea suddenly popped into her head.  
"Tell me something about yourself." She said, her mind spinning in anticipation as the words left her mouth.   
She had two different intentions behind this. One was to find out more about him and upload the information on her blog. The other was to simply get to know him better. It was strange since she wasn't entirely sure about which intention was her first priority. Which was more important? Her blog or her genuine curiosity?  
"Something about myself?" Suho looked puzzled. "Don't you already know a bit about me like everyone else?"  
She was sure to choose her words carefully, "I just want to know something about you that your fans don't know. Something more special, if that makes sense. If you don't mind telling me, of course."  
"There's, There's really nothing special about me." He said after a moment of thinking. "I know the fans and other people make me sound like an amazing and perfect person. I'm not like that all the time. I'm an ordinary guy who likes and does ordinary things. I like going to the movies, eating and drinking with my friends. I was just another kid in the class at my school. I love singing and knew I wanted to be a performer. It's not just my passion, it's my job. It hasn't made me any different, or better..." His voice trailed off and he shrugged.  
"Don't say that." Soona scolded, elbowing him gently and smiling inwardly as her elbow made contact with his side. I just touched him. I got to touch him again. "Everyone's special, right? Don't downgrade yourself. Come on, tell me something about yourself no one else knows. Whatever comes to your mind."  
Suho shrugged and glanced around him. "I really like the way the Han River looks at night."  
"Care to elaborate on that?" Soona smiled encouragingly.  
"Well, lots of people love it at sunrise or sunset, but I like it at night when all is dark. The way the stars make the water sparkle the slightest bit is beautiful. It makes it look like it just goes on forever." Suho looked at the large stretch of water in front of them and smiled softly, his eyes softening and his cheekbones growing more prominent as he did so.  
Soona's breath caught in her throat as she watched Suho stare at the river. In all the pictures she had ever seen of him, she had never seen him with that look in his eyes. He looked truly relaxed, truly at peace. It was an expression Soona instantly loved because he looked so genuinely beautiful.  
"Yeah, I just like how things look when it's nighttime. Everything looks so much prettier at night." He said softly. He then looked at Soona and smiled a little. "Like you."  
Soona's heart nearly stopped and her mouth fell open a little bit.  
"You think I'm pretty?" She asked, her voice suddenly sounding extremely shy.  
"Of course you're pretty."  
"Really?" Kim Junmyeon just complimented her. Not many girls could say that, right?  
"Really."  
"What exactly makes me pretty?" She asked, trying not to sound too eager.  
"You're cute and you're pretty friendly."  
"What makes me cute?"  
He shrugged, "Everything, I guess?"  
Soona was growing a bit impatient. She wanted specifics. She wanted to keep hearing him shower her in compliments.  
"Is it because I have such good fashion sense?" She joked.  
"You don't just list out things that make someone cute." Suho rolled his eyes. "But yeah, you do have nice fashion sense. I really like your necklace."  
Soona had milliseconds to think of a way to use this to her advantage. An idea popped into her head, and she forced her eyes to grow sad.  
"Oh." Her voice became quieter and less bubbly than it had been before. She picked up the pendant on its chain and fondled it slowly. It was a small piece of silver in the shape of a small S, studded with tiny diamonds that looked like miniscule drops of water. She looked at it and bit her lip before she opened her mouth to speak quietly, "It was a gift from my father before he passed away."  
Out of the corner of her eye, she watched as Suho's expression changed from confusion to one from sympathy. "Oh. I'm sorry," he said in a barely audible voice.  
"It was the last gift he ever gave me. I didn't see him that often because I lived with my mom and he was busy with work a lot of the time. I was only seven when he...Left." Soona said, adeptly lying through her teeth. It was a birthday gift from Eunjoo two years ago. She wanted his pity and his sympathy. That was he caring attention and affection. If it had to do with Kim Junmyeon in any way, Soona wanted it all.  
"I thought he died five years ago." Suho looked at her a little puzzled.  
"What?" Soona chuckled in disbelief. That was when she remembered that's what she told him the day they first met. How could she be so dumb?  
"I think that's what you told me before."  
"No, it wasn't." She casually grinned as if he were being silly.   
"It wasn't?" He felt his mind becoming really confused.   
"No, you must have heard me wrong." Soona was sure to make herself look sad again as if she actually cared. "Not a day goes by where I don't wish I got to know him better, you know?"  
Suho ducked his head. He was at a loss for words.  
"Well, I think it's good to take a break like this once in a while," His tone was apologetic, "I've never been in your position before so I don't know how you cope. I've found that taking breaks like these and just getting away from it all really relieves stress. I know this might not apply to your case, but relaxing like this might help you focus more on the present and make the most of your life. I believe that we should all pay the most attention to the present. What happened, happened. It's who we decide to become that really matters. Sorry, I'm not really good at this stuff."  
Soona didn't know what drove her to do what she did next. It didn't matter whether it was love or just an obsession. Either way, Soona suddenly found her lips inches away from Suho's face. She blinked. She could kiss him right now. Suho was looking at her with huge eyes as he realized the same thing. His deep brown eyes locked with hers for several long seconds as they sat there, simply staring at each other without moving.  
Soona's heart rate was increasing by the second. She could feel his breath on her face and she could smell the remains of his butterscotch ripple ice cream. She could count his eyelashes if she wanted to. She didn't know what to feel. She definitely knew that she wanted to kiss him, but for what reason? Because she wanted the satisfaction of bragging to everyone at school about how she had gotten to kiss Suho, one of the most desired men on the face of South Korea? On the face of the earth? Or because she genuinely wanted to kiss him because she wanted to kiss him?  
That didn't matter either since Suho had turned away from her, his eyes now on his shoes. The awkwardness heavily permeated the air around them and Soona glanced down on the ground as well, her mind racing. What had she done? Had she ruined everything that could have ever happened between them? The tension in the air only grew thicker as the seconds continued to tick by and the two of them just sat there without making eye contact. She had opened her mouth to say something, but Suho broke the silence first, beating her to it.  
"We should get going now. It's already dark and I still need to pick up Sehun. He's probably wondering where I am." Suho picked at his fingers, only glancing up at Soona for a fraction of a second before breaking eye contact again.  
Soona's heart sank and she bit his lip, debating whether or not she should try to get him to stay. Something in the back of her mind told her that this was enough, at least for today. She knew enough about Suho to know where he would be later on. She could always find him again. Or maybe something will change and he could find her.  
"Yeah, my sister's probably wondering where I am as well." She rose from the ground and brushed off her dress. "I'll see you later then. Maybe, maybe we could meet up again sometime?"  
"Maybe." Suho's voice had a certain tone to it that she couldn't put a name to. Was it unsureness? Was he lying and just being nice to spare her feelings? Was that maybe only hypothetical? Had she frightened him away? "Do you want me to drive you back or anything?"  
For a moment, Soona considered saying yes. "No, it's fine. I can take the bus back."  
"Are you sure you'll be okay? It's kind of late."  
Soona smiled and nodded her head. "I'll be fine by myself, don't worry about it. I'll catch you later then, Junmyeon."  
"Alright. Bye, Soona."  
The solitary bus ride home was quiet. Soona sat in her seat and thought. She didn't look out the window or pull out her earphones or do any of the things she usually did on the bus. Instead, she stared at the seat in front of her and thought about what had happened that day, replaying the events over and over.  
As soon as she was back home and in front of her computer, she sat there and continued to think. She pulled out her camera and looked through the pictures she had taken earlier on. She stared at the images of Sehun with her sister. Her eyes narrowed and her lips set in a tight line. Maybe she shouldn't.  
The minutes passed and Soona continued to sit there. At last, she pulled out the camera's memory card, letting out a small sigh. She inserted the memory card into her computer, opened the browser, and went to the home page of her blog...  
__  
Now I know what you're thinking. How evil of me. You must realize that I am not the evil one here. Soojung was the one hiding this from me and our friends, and that lack of consideration is just not right to do. She is the one who has no consideration of Sehun's reputation. She goes and sees him so openly like that, anyone could have taken photos and been pinned the culprit. They are lucky it was me. Because it's me, her own sister, she'll get over it quickly. I'm just doing what anyone else would have done. Does that make me the bad guy?   
I think not.


	9. Like a Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soona auditions to be a trainee at SM. Sehun attempts to help make Soojung's birthday special.

Now I know what you're thinking. I'm the worst sister in the history of the world, right? I truly think I am sometimes. Overall, I know I am decent. For example, I did not end up posting those pictures of Soojung with Sehun. I regretted it the entire morning because I thought about all the followers I would get on my blog if I actually did post it. However, I was never one to post a dating scandal of an idol before. If I was going to post this footage, then I would need more than just speculation. I will question Soojung about her true relationship with Sehun. If she really is involved with him, then I will not hesitate to post it. That is the right thing to do, since Sehun would technically be in the wrong and must of course be punished. If not, well, I'm still thinking about that one...  
__  
The room seemed cramped and tiny. It only seemed that way because of the sheer number of people in it. Soona was sitting on a creaky folding chair with about fifty kids around her. Some looked around her age, and some looking as if they had just entered primary school. A sticker was pinned to the blue t-shirt she was wearing, designating her 732675-A. She tapped her fingers against her thigh and tried to remember the lyrics to the song she was supposed to sing. Her leg continued to fidget in apprehension.  
Earlier that afternoon, she had watched as Soojung headed out the apartment door, her hair in loose curls that framed her face nicely. Soojung had spent an hour locked in her room before finally emerging in a lacy white dress and black leggings, paired with simple brown sandals that had flowers in the corners. Soona saw that she even had winged her eyeliner and even put on a little eyeshadow. Was there a special occasion today or something? Soojung was never one to look pretty without reason for it. Soona smirked to herself as she recalled that moment. Without meaning to, she let out a snort of laughter. Since the room had been absolutely silent, everyone turned their heads to look at her.   
She grimaced back, "What are you looking at?" Everyone immediately looked away from her.  
She wasn't at SM Entertainment, just the building located a few blocks away from the real deal. Fortunately for Soona, that meant she wouldn't have a chance of running into Suho. He believed her to already be an SM trainee. She had to become a real trainee so he wouldn't be able to catch her in a lie. All she had to do was go to SM's website, which was bookmarked because she visited it almost daily for updates on what EXO was doing. It had seemed like a good idea at the time, but as the minutes ticked by, Soona grew more and more unsure of herself. It was almost time for all of them to go into the room where the judges would be. She took a deep breath, mouthed the lyrics to herself once more, and waited.  
When the group was led into the room where the judges stood, Soona, who happened to be at the very front, felt her mouth drop open. Based on the research she had recently done, she had an idea of what the judging room looked like. But nothing could have prepared her for the life-size cardboard cutout of Suho that was staring right at her with a dazzling smile with fellow EXO cutouts. You have got to be kidding me. It was like he was standing there taunting her and it made her horribly uncomfortable. It felt as if she were trying to get over her lie right in front of him. Was that guilt she was feeling?   
"Hey, you! You in the blue! What do you think you're doing? We're on a tight schedule here and you're holding the line up." One of the judges called out at Soona disapprovingly from his spot at the table. The two judges next to him had equally disapproving looks on their faces.  
"Oh, sorry." Soona stepped forward to the center of the room, hearing some of the other teens behind her giggle.  
The entire audition was torture. She had chosen Moonlight which had been a mistake on her part. Not to mention her free style dancing song of choice was Growl. The judges and everyone else for that matter could see that she was a fan of them, making them have no choice but to assume that was the reason for her audition in the first place.  
"Another obsessed fan no doubt." She heard one female judge mumble under her breath.  
The comment and the girls in the background giggling, following Suho's face made her voice shake and crack all over the place in front of so many people. This had to be the first time she felt her nerves suddenly go on edge. She stared into Suho's false taunting eyes as she attempted her dance, and the sudden wave of guilt of what she was doing made her trip and fall.   
It was clear to everyone in the room that Soona had failed the audition. She didn't even wait for further comments from the judges. With the song still playing, she decided she couldn't take being in there any longer, it was too suffocating. She ran out of the room, leaving the other forty-nine to their own auditions. She could practically feel the 'I-told-you-so' looks the judges were giving each other.  
Soona stumbled as she ran out of the building, slamming the door behind her with a loud crash. She took in a huge breath of fresh air, thankful to no longer be in that room any longer. What was with the guilt she was feeling so suddenly? She never had a reason to feel that way before at least to such an extent. It was as if something was suddenly clicking in her brain, telling her what she was doing was wrong. Was her sudden conscious right? Was it really wrong?  
__  
Soojung couldn't believe Soona forgot her birthday. Actually, she had no problem believing it. It wasn't like she actually cared. At least it was a Sunday so she didn't have to go to school. Still, it would've been nice to get a happy birthday wish from at least one person.   
"Hey there~ How's your Sunday so far?" Soojung suddenly saw a message from Sehun pop onto her phone screen while searching through her social media. She texted back, "Aren't you supposed to be busy?"  
"For your information I happen to be extremely busy. Does that satisfy you?" She laughed at his response.  
"Yes it does."  
"Why?"  
"Because it lets me know I'm not wasting your time."  
"Don't be silly, you don't waste my time. And you still didn't answer my question. How is your Sunday so far? You better answer this time Lee Soojung!"  
Soojung frowned, "I don't know. It's my birthday and it doesn't feel so special."  
"Oh, it's your birthday? How old are you now, sixty?" Soojung felt like she could somehow see the teasing grin on his face when he sent that. She laughed, hoping he could somehow sense it too.  
"No, I'm seventeen."  
"And isn't that sixteen in international age?"  
"It is."  
"I see. Well then you must meet me outside the SM building in one hour. One hour! Are you reading my words clearly?"  
"I read you loud and clear."  
"Good, I'll see you in one hour then."  
Soojung smiled to herself. She couldn't help it. She had a big crush on Sehun now. He was so kind and easy to talk to. Well, more like text with. He didn't seem to mind at all, which was something she never expected. Everyone else found it annoying. He didn't. He had something that no one, not even Soona did; patience.   
She took a bus over to Gangnam which wasn't too far from her own province. By the time she got to the SM building, there was still fifteen minutes left of waiting to do. She thought about entering the building again, but what if she were to get caught and banned like the others? She got lucky the last time. There was a chance this time she wouldn't be as fortunate. She decided to sit on a bench right outside and listen to music on her phone until it was time for Sehun to come.   
Time seemed to pass so quickly. In her boredom she eventually stood and started calmly pacing back and forth, her mind completely absorbed in EXO's "Baby Don't Cry". For a moment, she thought she heard someone saying her name. Looking around, she didn't see anyone. It almost felt like someone was trying to hide behind her when she turned her head so she wouldn't see them. That was exactly what Sehun was doing.   
It felt like the new year when he saw her. His mood shifted to complete heart fluttering happiness. He stepped outside, happy she wasn't yet aware of his presence. He smiled as he said her name, "Hey, Lee Soojung," but she didn't seem to hear him. He did it again which caught her attention. She turned her head left to right to find the source, but he shifted himself to remain behind her so she couldn't see him. Having enough of teasing her, he called her name again and tapped her shoulder, finally making her turn to face him. She cutely waved then noticed he had something in his hands.   
"Happy birthday." Sehun lifted a pink cake box, making her gasp in surprise. He also lifted a single red rose and handed it to her. "For you."  
Soojung thanked him over and over in her head, she even almost blurted it out. She remembered his challenge. He will never win. She took the rose and gently sniffed it, making him smile more.  
"So you're seventeen now." Sehun took the liberty of holding the cake for her. "This means we must celebrate! Let's go inside and I'll get Baekhyun to sing the happy birthday song to you."  
Soojung laughed, waving her hands in a no motion to tell him there was no need for him to do that.  
"Come on, it's your birthday. You deserve to be spoiled!" Sehun laughed. "Or do you want me to sing it for you?"  
Soojung nodded her head shyly. Nothing in the world could be better. When he went to go bring her inside the SM building, she froze, pointing to the building then at herself and shaking her head no to say she wasn't allowed in.  
"No, it's okay." Sehun chuckled, "You're with me so don't worry. You'll be fine."   
This day was actually turning out to be not so bad after all.  
__  
"Hey Baek," Suho sat with Baekhyun alone in the composing room, "What made you want to go out with Taeyeon?"  
Baekhyun let out an involuntary chuckle, making him choke on his water slightly. "Why?"  
"I think I have a crush on this girl." Suho suddenly felt himself growing shy.  
"Is it the girl who spilled coffee on you that one time?" Baekhyun pointed at him then laughed, making Suho nudge his arm with his.  
"Yeah." Suho nodded. "We almost kissed the last time we saw each other."  
"Wow really?" Baekhyun gasped. "Who made the first move?"  
Suho blushed, "She did."  
Baekhyun laughed to the point where his eyes shut. He playfully hit Suho all over then ruffled his hair in excitement. "Our leader is a girl magnet!"   
"I still didn't kiss her."  
"Wait, what?" Baekhyun's eyes rounded in surprise "Why not?"  
"Because. I wasn't ready. I was still figuring out if I liked her or not." Suho shrugged. "And if we do kiss, I would want to be on a date with her."  
"Okay, I get it. Then ask her out."  
"You think I should?"  
"Uh, hell yes I think you should!" Baekhyun nudged his shoulder. "Go right now and ask her out! Go right now!"  
"Okay." Suho laughed, pulling out his phone. He texted Soona, asking to meet up down the street. She replied immediately, saying of course. Suho grinned confidently. "The next time you see me, I'll have a date."  
"Nice! Good luck my friend!"  
__  
Soona got so nervous yet excited when Suho texted her asking to meet up. What did he want? She hoped he didn't find out about her attempted (and completely failed) SM audition. There wasn't any way he could've found out she was there right? No, he couldn't have found out about it. He put a smiley face at the end of his message, so he was definitely in a happy mood. She immediately replied, of course. She canceled all plans she had with HyeJin and Eunjoo, Suho obviously being more important.  
Soona was sure to freshen up and try to make herself look her best as soon as she got home. She did her makeup as carefully as possible, making sure it didn't look like she was wearing too much. She didn't want to look a step away from perfect while around Kim Junmyeon.   
She got on the subway to go over to Gangnam. She arrived at the exact place he told her, but there was no sign of him yet. It took her a minute to realize the actual place he wanted to meet was across the street. In a hurry, she darted across the street since there weren't many cars. Out of no where a car slammed on the breaks in front of her just before she could make it to the sidewalk. Just before the car could hit her, she felt someone pull her over to the sidewalk by her arm and then wrapping a protective arm around her. Her body slammed into his. Looking up slightly, she saw he was wearing a sick mask and a hat. She knew those crescent moon eyes anywhere. With his free hand, he slowly pulled down his mask to beneath his chin, his eyes fixated on hers. He noticed how close his face was to hers, how close they were in general.   
"You...You should really be more careful." Suho said, breaking the awkward silence and tension. He let go of her and took a step back to let her compose herself.  
"Thanks." Soona felt like she was floating on air. Kim Junmyeon just saved her life. It was like a dream. She knew she wouldn't be able to get any sleep tonight.  
"Care to take a walk with me?"   
"Sure." Soona nodded, walking with him.   
Eunjoo, HyeJin, and Jaeun stood up from behind the bush across the street.   
"I knew it. She blew us off to go have Suho to herself." HyeJin pouted.  
"What do you think they're talking about?" Jaeun nervously asked as she played with her hair.   
"You're going to find out." Eunjoo handed her an earpiece. "Go follow them. HyeJin and I will wait here."  
"But what if they catch me?"   
"Knowing Soona, she'll probably act like she's never seen you before in her life." HyeJin rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Now go."  
"Okay." Jaeun put the earpiece in and carefully made her way across the street to follow Suho and Soona. She tried to get close enough so she could hear but she didn't want to risk Soona seeing her. She put a hat on her head and casually walked behind the two, keeping the slightest distance so it didn't look like she was following them.   
"Soona, there's something I want to ask you." Suho began, making Soona anxious all over again.  
"Oh really? What is it?" Soona asked in the most innocent way, trying not to sound nervous at all even though her heart was in her throat, but he felt the same way at the moment.  
"I was wondering if-you know since we've had the time to get to know each other a little more and stuff-and you're really nice and cool, I was wondering if-" Come on Junmyeon, pull yourself together! Just say it! "I was wondering if you wanted to go out some time."  
If this felt like a dream before, then this now had to be heaven. "Like, a date?"  
Suho blushed as he smiled his beautiful eye smile. "Yeah. A date."  
She would be crazy to turn down Kim Junmyeon. Was this real life right now? Of course she said, "Sure, that sounds great."  
"Really?" Suho's voice changed from nervous to excited. "Awesome! I have rehearsals for a concert tomorrow. Do you want to meet up afterwards?"  
"Yeah. Sounds good." Soona smiled back, knowing she was going to take the time to squeal and jump around in excitement all over her room later.  
"Guys?" Jaeun whispered into her earpiece.  
"What is it? What are they saying?" HyeJin spoke to her.  
"Suho just asked Soona on a date."   
"What?!" HyeJin screamed, hurting Jaeun's ear.   
"If I go deaf in this ear, it's your fault." Jaeun grumbled. "What are we going to do?"   
"Isn't it obvious? We'll talk to her about it." Eunjoo crossed her arms over her chest, obviously having something else in mind.  
"And if that doesn't work?"  
"Then we'll do what we do best. Sabotage."


End file.
